Who Knew This Could be so Easy
by Icebolt140
Summary: Blanket scenario in Kagome's time Naraku and kikyo(GRR) now included... please R&R PS, *CHAPTER 17 IS HERE!!!!* an I/K and M/S pairing. Join KBC! Kentuckey Boiled Chicken! No! Kikyo Bashers Club!
1. Darkness Falls

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC BELONG TO AND ONLY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, THE AUTHOR AND ILLUSTRATOR OF THE MANGA SERIES(THAT IS YET TO BE COMPLETED) INU-YASHA: A FEUDAL FAIRY TALE

Chapter one: Darkness

A thick forest came into view, as a girl of the age fifteen was running at top speeds. The girl tripped and fell on a protruding tree root and fell, landing harshly on her face. She got up, panting slightly, and glanced wildly around. a crackling noise of breaking twigs came from behind her and she jumped a good five feet.

"Inu-Yasha, this is not funny!"

Silence filled the clearing. the girl glanced around nervously.

"No, really, I'm serious," she said loudly to apparently no one. Silence filled the forest again.

"I know you'r-KYAAA!!" a hand had grabbed her arm firmly. 

"LET GO!!" she shrieked I HAVE to go home!" the person who had been holding her arm let go, and she spun around to glare at him.

"But you need to help me collect the shards!" he said, looking hurt.

"Inu-yasha, you know we can't collect anymore, because Kikyo and Naraku have them, I KNOW that's not the reason." she stood there, arms crossed.

"B-but Shippo, uh, he needs you, uh, to..." he sat thinking for a while and was starting to say something, but was interrupted by Kagome's snort of laughter. 

"If I had known you were going to miss me so much, I would have invited you, but you stick out like a sore thumb," she giggled.

"I won't miss you! I just-uh-get bored with only Shippo to talk to.

"Whatever, look, I'll be back in three days, and you'd better not come and get me."

"fine," he said glumly, shuffling around and walking to the nearest tree. "I'll just sit here for three days straight 'till I starve." and he said louder as she lowered herself into the well. "And I'll live off SQUIRRELS that happen to crawl on my branch. She ignored him.

"SEE YOU INU-YASHA!" she yelled as she sped through time.

*~*^*~*

"Why the long face, Inu-yasha?" asked Keade, who was leaning over the fire in the middle of the room.

"None of your business, y'old crone."

"Kagome left again, I suppose," she mused aloud.

"And what if she did!?"

"Every day you two seem to become closer and closer, it's no wonder that you are angry." she clearly stated looking up at him.

"Feh," he snorted. "that is the lamest thing I've ever heard." And with that he stormed out of the small hut, fuming. 'I have never felt more for her than care, Kaede must not have her head screwed on tightly' but as he told himself this, he didn't believe it. He could remember times when she had given him a feeling, so unlike, but at the same time like the feeling kikyo had once inspired. Kikyo. He simply could not look at her properly ever again, she is made of dirt, dammit, dirt! 

As he snapped to, he found himself with one leg over the side of the well. 'maybe I'll just go and visit,' he thought, jumping into the well. 'if she does not want me there I will leave.'

*~*^*~*

"I'm ho-o-o-ome!!!" Kagome screeched into her house. "HELLO!?" nobody answered "whatever" 

She hung up her jacket on the hook near the door. 'brrr! since when is it this cold in October?' she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, changing the channel to weather/news.

__

"Tonight a storm will blow across half of Japan, which we will predict 6 to 4 feet of snow, everybody pack up your food, and find wood for fire, and above all, collect people that may need your place for shelter-" Kagome shut the TV off. 'if a storm THAT bad is coming, then it should be coming in feudal Japan too, I should collect everybody and have them stay here.' She pulled on her jacket and made her way across the yard to the bone-eater's well. Just as she stepped inside the shrine a red and white blur came out.

"Inu-yasha!" she said happily. "come with me back to the past!"

"Wha-"

"Hurry, it's urgent!" she grabbed his hand and she pulled him back to the well. "There is a huge snow storm blowing our way and we need them to be safe!" They came to a soft landing on the ground, Kagome could feel the cold here too, that meant she was right, they would get the storm too. "Help me find Kaede, Miroku, Sango and Shippo!"

"Sure," and they split up. In about five minutes, they came back to Kaede's hut and discussed what was going on, when Inu-yasha and Kagome were done, they all held hands(Kagome~Inu-yasha~Miroku-Sango-Keade-shippo) and jumped into the well. On the other side, they all clambered out, Inu-yasha carrying Keade, and Kagome climbed the wooden rope ladder attached to the side.

"Everyone inside, quick!" Kagome commanded, as they all bustled inside. It had started to snow, it came down as tiny pieces, but there were so many that one could barely see.

It soon became nightfall and there was at least two feet of snow outside. Kagome's parents had not come home yet and the snow was still falling steady. Kagome, Inu-yasha and Shippo slept in Kagome's bed (Inu-yasha made sure there was a good two feet between them. Shippo slept in between them, while Sango and Miroku slept on the floor. Keade slept on the couch downstairs because Kagome refused to have her sleep on the floor. As they settled into their positions, Miroku and Sango immediately fell asleep, and Shippo, deciding it was too crowded in Kagome's bed, curled up at the foot of Kaede's couch downstairs.

Kagome was fixing the sheets, while Inu-yasha gazed out the window and the lights went out with a *pop* as a particularly strong wind blew.

"Damn!" cursed Kagome as she stood up, accidentally stepping on Miroku "The power went out, that means we don't have any heat!" A sound of shuffling was heard as Miroku said, "Don't worry Sango, we can keep each other warm!" and a painful *smack* indicated that Sango had hit him in retaliation.

"Whoa! Inu-yasha! Watch where you are standing," she shot at him, knowing where he was depending on the golden glow that emitted from his eyes. "You can see in the dark, right?"

"Sort of, If you count me being able to smell you."

"Right" Kagome felt her way back over to the bed and tripped on something the size of a basketball.

"YAAA!" Shippo and Kagome screamed at the same time, and she fell backwards, automatically turning around to try and catch herself. She felt arms circle her shoulders and she fell into Inu-yasha's chest.

"Oh!" she realized who had caught her. "Thanks Inu-yasha," as she grabbed onto his outer kimono for support, and as she pulled herself level she found two very, very close golden eyes. Apparently they were inches away, and Kagome blushed a deep cherry, but it was too dark to see. They're closeness made her want to do one thing-she closed her eyes and tilted her head upward. He lowered his head to hers, and their lips touched, just as Sango yelled "HENTAI!!". The two sprang apart so fast that Kagome was on her bed and Inu-yasha was cowering in her closet.

"YOU LETCH!!! YOU PERVERT!!! GET **OFF** ME!!" there was some muffled whimpers and yelps of Miroku as Sango beat him to a bloody pulp.

End of chapter one

***************

End of chapter one, I hope you guys liked it, because it took me SO much time! Please review for me, this is the first fanfic I have ever done, so no flames please, but really, if it's THAT bad you can say whatever you want about it, THANX R&R

This Idea was originally for the blanket scenario at google keyword Inu-yasha & Kagome. Special thanks to Thalia Weaver


	2. Dreams in the Dark

DISCLAIMER: ALL OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC BELONG TO AND ONLY TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI WHO IS THE AUTHOR AND ILLUSTRATOR OF THE MANGA SERIES INU-YASHA: A FEUDAL FAIRY TALE

***********chapter 2: Dreams in the Dark

After the events that took place the other night, Kagome and the others had trouble sleeping. Sango insisted on sleeping in the bed, and with the letch on the floor next to Kagome, Inu-yasha just had to butt in. Then, when they had it all figured out, Shippo says he wants to sleep next to Kagome. This got Inu-yasha pissed off, and he booted Shippo out of the room. then, Shippo's wails woke up Sango and Miroku, who thought some demon was going to try and eat them all. Finally, they all got settled down, Shippo was curled at Kagome's feet, and Miroku and Sango were once convinced that there was no demon, they fell asleep, except¼ . 

Kagome lay awake, shivering; she could not get to sleep after what just happened. She never really thought of Inu-yasha being the romantic type, but at the same time, she kind of liked him like that. She rolled around to face him. From the tiny bit of light that came from the moon, she surveyed his face. He had long, white-silver hair that had two locks on either side where his ears should have been, his face was a light tan and he had a relaxed face. Her eyes moved to her favorite part-his ears-they were a pinkish white and she always longed to touch them, and as she reached toward them, he muttered 'thank you'. She started, but realized he was having a dream, so she went back to observing him. She also noticed that when he slept, his usual scowl and glare were absent, he looked so peaceful laying there, like nothing in the world would be able to wake him.

"Brrrr" She whispered to herself. Without the heat, the house was becoming colder and colder. She was freezing, clutching her thin blanket to her. She looked back to Inu-yasha, he looked completely content, with no blanket, just his fire rat kimono and haori. She chanced it and got closer to him, just about a foot away.

"Inu-yasha!" she whispered. She didn't need much to wake him. His golden eyes opened slowly and he stirred.

"What" he muttered in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I'm cold," she whispered louder, hoping he'd get the point. (He just looked at her) "C-could I...uh...oh, just let me do it!!" She grabbed his arm, turned her back to him and wrapped both of his arms around her.

"Huh!?"

"I said I'm cold, now help me keep warm," After that, he did not complain.

*Inu's POV*

__

Dream #1

Kagome and Inu-yasha are sitting on a hill. It is somewhere about springtime. they are watching the cherry blossoms fall. Kagome turns to him and holds his hand, smiling. he pulls her closer and she looks straight in the eyes--"Inu-Yasha..."

End of dream #1

Inu-yasha woke up to find Kagome looking at him, he smiled to himself, thinking of his dream. she was there, looking as pretty as ever in the moon light and he almost brought her into a hug...but she would never let him touch her like that, even in a hug. That kiss-thingy was just an accident.

"what" He said, annoyed at her for interrupting his dream.

"I'm cold"

(Inu-yasha stared, he knew what she was after, he was just scared)

"c-could I.....uh....oh, just let me do it!!" He started when she grabbed his arms and put her back to him. She snuggled up to his warm chest, sighing.

"Huh?!" 

"I said I'm cold, now help me keep warm"

He sat there, eyes closed, savoring the moment, and nuzzled he hair, taking in her scent. To him it was a drug, but not a bad one, it was more like a tranquilizer, it calmed him. He took one last deep breath of her scent before he dozed off, never more content in his life.

*Kagome POV*

__

Dream #2

Kagome was asleep, she awoke toInu-yasha's clawed hand on her hand. Inu-yasha was staring into her eyes. He put his arms around her and she lay there, in the arms of the man she lov-

End of dream #2

"hmm?" she woke up and looked around, Inu-yasha was still holding her, although a bit too tight for her liking. She carefully got up and went downstairs, trying not to wake him.

*~*^*~*

The Higurashi family were huddled in the corner of the theater, they had gone to see a Noh play and people were snowed in. 

"I wanna go home!" whined Sota. he suspected Kagome was there, and if he was lucky she ad brought Inu-yasha.

"Can't you see that we are in the middle of a mid-life crisis?! here we are snowed in a theater with out food or water!"

"But Mooooom!"

"Don't 'but mom' me, Mr.!" she said, obviously in a temper. "Oh! They brought food!" A group of people were handing out water bottles and pizza. "We're saved!!" the group also provided blankets and pillows and every body fell asleep.

*~*^*~*

The next morning Kagome woke every body up and called them down for breakfast. Luckily, her stove did not use electricity, so she could cook eggs. She had to make several bowls of Ramen for Inu-yasha before he was content and Miroku kept on trying to get Sango to eat from his fingers.

"Aaaaw, c'mon! My hamlet thing is better!"

*WHAP*

"~ouch~ Maybe not,"

"My omelet is just as good as yours and you know it!"

*BAM*

"KAGOME!!" Inu-yasha hit his fist on the table.

"jeez, Inu-yasha, don't have to yell, I'm almost done with the Ramen-just take a deep breath" She said sarcastically. She had been working at the stove all morning and so far Shippo had eaten 2 omelets and a raw egg, Miroku had eaten 2 omelets and counting, Sango ate a whopping 4 omelets, Kaede ate one omelet and Inu-yasha had at least 6 Ramen soups and was only starting. Kagome hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Could you guys slow down long enough for me to make my own omelet please?"

"Sure"

"fine"

"only if you bear my child"

*WHAM*

"I mean 'fine'"

"Whatever"

"I've ceased, my child"

Kagome rolled her eyes and started working on an omelet. When it was done, she sat down and started chatting with Sango, who smiled and nodded.

*Inu's POV*

'Why does that damned girl have to take so long!?' he thought furiously to himself. 'I'm HUNGRY!' he got up and examined the stove. Kagome was too interested in what Sango had to say, that she did not realize he was attempting to use a stove. He had seen her do this so many times, just turn the knob--WAIT!!! there are FOUR knobs, how is he supposed to know which one. He turned a knob, something happened, but he got scared and turned it off.

*back to normal*

"Inu-yasha!!" yelled Kagome. "Here, just let me show you." She got out of her chair and walked over to him. "You just turn this one," Indicating the knob to the far right, she held his hand and showed him how to turn it and how far. (Inu-yasha blushes pink and looks away) "then you fill this with water," pointing to a pot, "and put the noodles and flavoring in while it boils, get it?"

"Yeah, thanks"

After breakfast they all sat around and talked, Kagome sat next to Inu-yasha, and to her horror, and delight, he held her hand under the table.

**********end of chapter 2

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! PLEASE REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVER SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME. THIS TOOK ME A GOOD 5 HOURS TO WRITE SO IF YOU FLAME, I'LL JUST GET ALL OF MY FRIENDS TOGETHER AND JUST 'LAFF AT THE STOOPID SPELING'! SEE YA!

P.S. SPECIAL THANKS TO MY SISTER

MY FRIEND KIZOONA

MY FANFIC BUDDY THALIA WEAVER

AND THANKS TO ALL THAT R&R

(NEXT CHAPTER AT THE END I MAY BE ABLE TO POST SOME OF THE REVIEWS *IF I GET ANY*) ^-^


	3. A Knight Full of Questions

DISCLAIMER: YADDA YADDA, I'M TOO TIRED. I *YAWN* DO NOT OWN-WELL, YOU GET THE POINT, GOOD NIGHT!

************Chapter 3: A Knight Full of Questions (don't ask)

They sat talking at the table for over an hour, the whole time Inu-yasha and Kagome did not listen to a word. Of course they were too busy blushing over the fact that they were holding hands (A/N: O.o oh wow, HOLDING HANDS that's REALLY ROMANTIC *catches sarcasm*). 

Kagome was smiling at him like there was something she wanted to tell him, and of course, it drove him nuts. He tried to scooch closer to her, but the mats would not allow it, so he bent his head slightly in her direction.

"What feelings do you REALLY have for me, Inu-yasha?" she whispered playfully, so that only his sensitive ears could pick it up.

"I-" but he was cut off by Sango's scream.

"KIRARA!! OH MY GOSH!! I FORGOT HER BACK IN OUR TIME!!" She got up and headed for the door.

"I HAVE to get her in here, she might just die!!" She tried to open the door, but when she found it locked she started to panic.

(A/N!! I'm sorry for interrupting the show, but there is a reason why Kikyo has not shown up...I HATE HER!!! DEATH TO ALL KIKYO LOVERS!!!! *Sorry Inu-yasha, that means you! ~ takes by hair and swings in circles ~ "WHAAAA!!"* hem, hem back to the fic)

"THIS F***ING DOOR WON'T OPEN!!" she yelled, still tugging at the door. She glared at the group of people, all of whom were staring. (Inu-yasha had let go of Kagome's hand).

"Calm down, Sango!" Kagome preached as she got up to unlatch the door. "But maybe Inu-yasha and Miroku should go get her."

"NO!!"

"SANGO!! It's WAY too cold out there for you!!"

"No!! I have to get her!!"

"Sango...."

"Fine." and with a huff, she let go of the handle. 

"Inu-yasha," Kagome said, turning to him. "That means you two should prepare to leave right away.

"Right," they said in together.

"Inu-yasha," Kagome said looking meaningfully at him. "Please come up stairs with Me." he nodded in ascent. As they climbed the steps, Kagome turned to him and the question she had asked earlier came again.

"What feelings do you have for me other than care, Inu-yasha?"

"I- I feel...." this was extremely difficult for him, he did not want to sound foolish by telling her his TRUE feelings and find that they could not be returned.... They entered her room and closed the door.

"Inu-yasha...." she said with pure emotion in her eyes, "love is a very strong word. I am really sorry, but love isn't exactly what I was looking for." At this his ears drooped and was looking extremely uncomfortable. "But," he looked up, she was suddenly close, looking deep into him as if reading his mind, "I feel something _very_ similar to love." and she kissed him. The shock of it was amazing, how anything so innocent as a simple kiss could make him feel so cared for, like she thought he was something precious. They sat there for about five seconds before she broke from him and took his hand leading him back downstairs.

She showed the boys the coat closet, and they got as warm of clothing as possible. The search for Kirara would not be easy, if the storm had taken her by surprise; she would not have had time to change to the awesome demon form. This would leave her completely helpless to the cold. 

As Inu-yasha and Miroku left, Inu-yasha stole a secretive peck from Kagome and Miroku attempted to hug Sango and squeeze her butt at the same time, which resulted in Miroku sporting a bloody nose and black eye.

"See you later!!" Inu-yasha yelled back at Kagome, grinning broadly.

Miroku just smiled and winked at Sango, who blushed and started apologizing for the injuries. When they had finally left, it took Shippo twelve hugs to be satisfied, and they all left. It was 7:45 p.m.

The girls sat around the fire and sipped tea and finally, after an hour a loud bang came from the doorway. Kagome rushed to the front hall to see two figures, one with long hair, one with short. one stirred and Kagome recognized Miroku. And to her horror there was Inu-yasha, in human form shivering and groaning. She knelt down to examine them, Inu-yasha had a blue-ish complexion, his eyes were wide, but he was breathing and conscious, but Miroku did not move.

"GUYS!!" she yelled, starting to panic "GUYS! HELP, THIER SICK!!"

Sango, Kaede and Shippo ran over and helped her drag them over to the fireplace. 

"They have Hypothermia," she said, her voice shaking. "we need to get them out of their wet clothes and near the warm fire!" She hurriedly started to strip Inu-yasha, and when only his pants were left, she told Kaede to do the rest. Soon they had them wrapped tightly in dry blankets, lying near the fire.

"Kirara..."

"huh?"

"I g-guess they didn't find her..." but as she spoke the inside of Inu-yasha's Haori started to wiggle.

"Kirara!!" She happily pounced down near the little kitten thing and it crawled on its stomach out of Inu-yasha's Haori.

"Mreow" it squeaked. Sango scooped her up and set her on a pillow near the fire.

*********an hour later

Kagome sat near Inu-yasha's head, gazing into his sleeping face. His skin color had changed back to a healthy tan, but his lips were still tinged blue. She glanced around, Sango was sleeping against the wall at a sit, with Miroku's head in her lap. Shippo was curled next to Kirara near the fire and Kaede was asleep on the couch. She looked back at Inu-yasha, and she leaned over him, her hands on his chest and kissed him. It was a bit depressing to not have him kiss back, but she felt this would help warm him. After a couple seconds, she drew back, surveying the effect of her kiss. The lips were now a pinkish color, not normal, but better than blue. She sighed and brought her sleeping bag close to him, close enough to hug in her sleep. She crawled in and zipped it up halfway so she could hug him around the middle. She eventually dozed off.

__

Inu's dream

dream #4

he was alone in a dark room, all of the windows were closed and it was freezing he looked around and saw nothing, he tried to smell where he was, but he could smell nothing. He was blind. Then one figure appeared in the dark room, he could not make the person out, but it looked female. As the image came closer, he recognized Kagome. She smiled caringly, like a mother, but somehow differently. She was now nose to nose and she bent in to kiss him. his whole surrounding changed. He could see everything in the room, a couch, a fire and-

end of dream #4

Kagome's dream(at around same time as Inu's)

dream #5

She was sitting next to an unconscious Inu-yasha, he was going to die, he was too cold. She bent down to kiss his dying lips and as she did, he sprang to life, holding her as he sat up. And he leaned back from her and said "Kagome, If I didn't have you to care for I'd be dead---

end of dream #5

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she was still clutching Inu-yasha. She could tell from his face that he was going to be fine. she hugged him tighter and buried her face into his chest. How she wish she could stay here forever, holding him tight. She really did love him, no matter what she told him or herself. She had to say that, how could she say that she loved him if he was still crazy over a dead woman. She took her face from him and looked into his face. She so wished that Kikyo had never come back, then, she would have him all to herself.

Inu-yasha opened his eyes to find a beautiful sight. Kagome was hugging him around his middle and was staring contently at him. He started to shift, so that he was facing her instead, but he realized something sick-he had no clothes on. He blushed a deep magenta and attempted to wrap the blanket firmer around him. Kagome giggle and brought his head down to hers, he was still human, but Kagome thought he looked good either way. She put her lips to his and they kissed for quite a while until she needed air. She snuggled deep into his chest and sighed.

"Inu-yasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still love kikyo?"

*******End of Chapter three: A Knight Full of Questions

WELL? WHAT DID YOU THINK? I THINK I'LL HAVE A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS COMING AFTER THIS ONE, SO PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T ASK FOR MORE CHAPTERS!! I CAN ONLY TYPE SO FAST!! I THOUGHT THIS ONE WAS PARTICULARLY CUTE! IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS, I AM HAPPY TO ACCEPT THEM. I WILL MENTION YOUR NAME ON THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE IF I USE AN IDEA FROM YOUR IDEA! LOTS O' LOVE!

SOME REVIEWS THAT I APPRECIATE GREATLY:


	4. Be Creative, It's up to YOU uncle sam

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC. INU-YASHA BELONGS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

********************Chapter 4: Use your Imagination, I'm tired

"HUH?!" He suddenly sat bolt upright, the blanket falling and revealing his torso. "How could you ask a question like that?!"

Kagome looked at him, also sitting up. "Well, you never told me, and I think I deserve to know."

At this he lay back down and put a hand to his head. 

"Of course I don't, baka!"

"But-" he put a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"How could any body LOVE a dead woman?" he removed his hand from her mouth and said, "I just have to make all that misery up to her, that's all." At these words, a warm bubble swelled inside her. Knowing that he didn't have feelings for Kikyo made Kagome feel very happy. All this time Inu-yasha had been thinking about a woman, and Kagome could tell. She had thought it was herself, but whenever he looked at her she got a really weird feeling like he was seeing her as Kikyo. This only left Sango to compete with, but that was not seriously practical. She was already half drooling over Miroku behind his back, pretending to blow her nose whenever he caught her.

"Then who do you love, Inu-yasha," she said, toying with his ears. 

She was smiling up at him and had a gleam in her eye that he almost didn't like. Oh gods, not that question AGAIN! How in the world am I supposed to tell her his true feelings, when she told him herself that she did not love him. Wait, who was she kidding!? All of that affection had to be love, what else would she call it!?

"What I feel for the person is not love but very close to it." He tapped her on the nose with a claw. There, that hadn't been so bad. At least she'd get the point if she had been messing with him before, and she'd know it was herself. 

Inu-yasha lay back on his arms and grinned. Now THAT had been smooth. Kagome lay next to him in the same position and pretended to be asleep. Inu-yasha heard a muffled giggle and sat up to find Miroku and Sango gone. (Character's expression -_-;). He lay back down and heard a 'WHAM' and a 'OOF!' come from the closet near the place where Miroku and Sango had been. Miroku came staggering out of the closet, holding the blanket around him and clutching a particular part of his body.

"What did you try and pull this time," Kagome said, yawning.

"OoOoW!" he wailed, collapsing on the floor. Sango came out of the closet and was blushing such a deep red that you could compare it to Inu-yasha's Kimono. She was also holding her casual wear outfit closed under the neck.

"H-he tried t-to," She gulped. "W-well..... I h-had to r-re-resort to that!" pointing to Miroku, who had a contorted expression on his face, still holding himself. Kagome giggled and winked at Inu-yasha, who looked like you could have fried an egg on his face.

"It's-s-s not funnyyy!" he hissed, glaring at Kagome. Kagome had to admit he was well built (not as well as Inu-yasha) and blushed the slightest pink when the blanket slipped down to his abs by accident. Most unfortunately, Inu-yasha saw, and let his blanket slip on purpose. Kagome noticed what he had done, and when Sango bent over Miroku, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, for reassurance.

When the sun had risen (A/N: the sun had risen, but it was till cloudy, so they could only tell by the lighting outside.) Inu-yasha and Miroku got dressed in Kagome's room. Kagome was condemned to making pancakes, because they hadn't had any dinner or lunch yesterday. They were a hit and Inu-yasha had managed fourteen, before taking a nap on the couch. Kagome served Miroku several before he finished.

"Those were the breast-

*WHAM*

"I mean, those were the best asscak-

*WHAM*

"THOSE WERE THE BEST PANCAKES I'VE EVER HAD!!" He ended up shouting after several tries. It had not only been Sango hitting him on the last few, because Inu-yasha happened to hear. And he hit him square on the head, creating a very large lump every time. Kagome was bright red by the whole fiasco, and had to have a breathing session on the couch with Inu-yasha, both venting anger on pillows. (Inu-yasha's was down to bits of leather and cotton balls by the end of two minutes).

When every body had eaten, Kagome got up to check the thermometer on the porch and it was 28 degrees F. She walked back over to Inu-yasha on the couch and sighed.

"It's still too cold for the snow to melt." she said, looking up at him. "And I'm not letting you out of the house until the snow is AT LEAST melted to 6" deep." She gazed out the window and measured with her eyes somewhere from four to five feet, piled high against the window. Inu-yasha leaned over sideways, still facing front.

" Kagome?"

"Yes?"

" I have to go....uh.."

"To the bathroom? It's upstairs around the corner."

"Yes, but..."

"OH!! Where do you go in Feuda- uh, maybe I don't want to know. Come with me please."

She led him upstairs to the bathroom, she opened the door to the bathroom and gestured to the toilet.

"This is a toilet," she explained. "you, uh, do your business in here." She pointed to the lever on the side. "you push this to make it go away. This paper here, on the sink you use to clean yourself." After all that, she blushed slightly as she left, closing the door behind her. She waited at the top of the stairs. 

"Kagome,"

She spun around and immediately shut her eyes.

"INU-YASHA!!! YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AROUND THE HOUSE NAKED!!"

"I just wanted to know how to get water into this hot spring of yours."

Kagome got up, grumbling, and made her way to the bathroom, feeling the walls.

"Put this on," She turned from him and found a bathrobe and thrust it at him with out looking. After making sure he had it on, she walked with him to the bathroom.

"This tap makes hot water," She said gesturing to the left knob. "and this," she said pointing at the right one, "makes cold water." But Inu-yasha was only paying so attention. She was so close, he wanted to just take her into his arms right there, and return the affection she had given him, but she had already started to leave when he actually thought he would be able to pull it off. He watched her until the door was close, then he started the water and took off the bathrobe Kagome had given him. He turned and examined himself in the full-length mirror on the back of the door. He was still wearing his loincloth, why would she make such a big deal out of something like that? He took the under garment off and slipped into the tub. It was warm, he never knew why Kagome always went to the hot springs, until now. The hot water made his tight, over used muscles relax.

Kagome was downstairs on the couch, Sango, Miroku and Kaede were chatting at the table. Shippo was sitting in her lap, and Kirara was still curled by the fire, but was purring loudly. Kagome was remembering what had happened on the stairs. Inu-yasha had just walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but his medieval underwear. She blushed to herself and examined the hem of her skirt; he was definitely the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. She blushed deeper and bowed her head. But there had been times where he hadn't been so gorgeous especially when he thought she had slept with Kouga when he captured her. But then, she left for home and found her clock missing the next morning. She knew what had happened: he had come in through the window right when her alarm clock went off. He had panicked and stolen it, to get it to shut up. This, of course, happened when she was asleep. She had to admit Inu-yasha could be pretty damn cute sometimes.

****************End of Chapter 4: Use your Imagination, I'm tired

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, I JUST GOT REALLY JUMPY 'CAUSE I PROMISED YOU GUYS THE 

CHAPTER, SO THERE IT IS, ENJOY. REMEMBER TO R&R!! There are still more to come

SPECIAL THANKS TO

Fire, WHO HELPED ME THINK OF THE SECOND HALF AND ALSO GOT A SNEAK PEEK AT IT BEFORE I POSTED IT.

Kizoona, WHO TOLD ME MY STORY WAS GOOD ^-^ THANKYOU!!


	5. Disease Can be Fatal

************************Chapter 5

Inu–yasha sat in the bathtub for about an hour longer. He loved the feel of his muscles when they relaxed, leaving him in a sub-conscious state. He let his eyes droop; soon he was asleep, not really dreaming of anything. He saw a vision of Kagome looking at him, Sessho-maru was sitting cross-legged with a towel wrapped around his head.... There was one of Miroku in a dress- 

He sat up, rubbing his head. Now THOSE are some pretty intensely weird dreams. He decided to get out of the weird 'tub' thing to use the toilet again. ('Damn that hot water!') He had been scared to use the lever on the side of the 'toilet', so he hadn't used it the first time. He kinda had to now, so when he was done he reached for the handle and pushed.

*WHOOSH*

Inu-yasha jumped back against the wall. He had never seen anything so.... Evil. He watched the toilet warily until it was done and put on his loincloth and bathrobe. He shook his hair until it was reasonably dry and fluffy, and started to walk out of the bathroom.

*WHAM*

"KUSO!"

Inu-yasha had ran right into the mirror on the door (A/N: I once did that :o). And when he took the care to open the door and actually walk out, he was still rubbing his head and mumbling curses.

He walked into the room across the hall and found his clothes in a neat stack on the bed. He took off his robe (after closing the door) and pulled on his red pants, he tucked in the cotton under-shirt and tied them up. He thought he would impress Kagome and put on his Haori down stairs (the outer shirt of his Kimono). He jumped the stairs and landed softly at the foot, causing Kirara to skitter up to Kagome and jump in her hair. 

Kagome was sitting on the couch (She hadn't moved). She had a brush in her hand and she had been brushing Shippo's hair and tail. She looked up, sensing Inu-yasha's presence and frowned.

"Inu-yasha! Your hair is a mess, come here!" Inu-yasha stalked over to her, eyeing the brush.

"What kind of torture weapon did you come up with now, wench?"

Kagome looked slightly hurt at his words, but grabbed one of his locks of hair and made him sit down. He still had his Haori in his hand. 

"Inu-yasha, you must be freezing!" She said, as she pulled the brush through his mane of silverish white hair.

"Feh, I'm part demon, y'know!"

"Nah, really?"

He half closed his eyes and leaned back. Kagome had to sit in a position so that her knees and calves were against his back o be able to support his weight. She pulled his hair out from between his back and her legs and started brushing. She smiled at him, he could be so sensitive and-in a way- childish.

After about ten minutes of brushing his hair, she was satisfied that his hair was the least tangled it would get, she called to him. He didn't stir, so she leaned forward to see what he was doing and found him fast asleep. She shoved him over so that his back was against the couch again and cuddled into his chest. His limp arm fell around her shoulders. She was quite content, when a tiny voice squeaked-

"Kagome?"

"What, Shippo?" she mumbled.

"Can I sleep with you guys?"

"Sure, whatever."

"YES!"

And Kagome felt a warm weight lay somewhere in between hers and Inu-yasha's laps. She smiled and patted him on the head. Shippo was curled into a tight ball, his tail covering his face and body. He was so happy, almost as happy as he had been with his own ma and pa. Inu-yasha was pretty much considered his dad, and Kagome his mom. He never really showed it, but he loved and cared about Inu-yasha almost as much as he did Kagome. All of those times where he was not in a position to defend himself (A/N: or, you are just a pathetic weakling ;) but we love you anyway!), Inu-yasha would always make sure he was safe. Kagome had, from the beginning, looked out for him as if he was her own cub. When he was in danger or needed to be fed, Kagome would always being home that food that was always so yummy. He especially liked the brown sweet melty stuff that she called choklat. He took a last peek at his foster parent's faces and fell asleep.

__

Inu's dream

Dream #6

There was a wonderful sensation coming from the back of his head. The skin that had not been touched before was now being scratched. It felt so good. He was not in the room with the device that scratched his head anymore. he felt a million hands pushing him, pulling him. he felt a warm someone curl into his bare chest. He smelled the air- it was Kagome. He smiled and shifted, he was now awake. She was there, smiling up at him(A/N:! I think he smoked too much of that pot stored in her drawer XD)_ she looked at him a while longer before her hair suddenly turned a brownish red. She sprouted a poufy auburn tail and she-_

He jolted awake, looked around and laid back down. Kagome was asleep on his chest and Shippo was curled between the two of them. He actually appreciated the view from here. His woman to his left and his cub curled with them. He just realized exactly how much like the four of them were. He gently shook Kagome awake and this action woke Shippo. He motioned them to get up and he put on his Haori, lying long forgotten on the end of the couch.

The three of them set out, looking for Miroku and Sango and Keade. Inu-yasha found all three in Kagome's room, snoring (At least Miroku and Keade were). Sango and Miroku were on the floor, Miroku was sub-consciously edging toward her. Sango frowned in her sleep, sensing the letch and pummeled him across the face. Miroku woke up and rubbed his nose.

"Jeez, that girl can really pack a punch," He said to Inu-yasha, who was standing at the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

At that, Sango sat up, gave Inu-yasha a sly look. She took Miroku around the neck and brought him down to the floor again, giving him a pat on the butt. Miroku's eyes opened at this and he grabbed her. 

*WHAM*

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

*WHAM*

"JEEZ! You're the one leading me on!!" They both stood up, facing each other. She had that smile on her face again. 

"I know!" She said playfully "I'm such a genius!" She sighed.

"Will you bear my child?" Inu-yasha's eyes popped and he walked forward, his eyes still bugged.

"And what if I said yes?"

"I'd- I'd¼ "

Inu-yasha kept on walking, trying to ignore the giggles and smacks coming from Kagome's room. He personally wouldn't want to be Keade when she woke up. Inu-yasha came to the end of the hall and found no other way to get downstairs. He chanced walking back down the hallway, and closed the door on the way past. He walked down the stairs again, and Kagome was lying on the floor, wrapped in a blanket. She sneezed and faced him, she was cold, and he could tell. He knelt next to her and sniffed, in that time that he had been upstairs, she had gotten a chill. Shippo was crouched beside her and she smiled weakly at Inu-yasha. Her face was pale and her lips tinged blue.

**************************End of chapter 5

SORRY, TORNADO WARNING! 

R&R PLEASE


	6. Inuyasha, the Nurse

DISCLAIMER: YES, WE ALL _KNOW_ ALREADY! I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA! NOW LET ME BE.

*****************Chapter six: Inu-yasha, the Nurse

Inu-yasha goggled at her for a few moments before swallowing and looking the situation over again. Kagome was on the floor and was pale. She was definitely sick, because she stunk of disease. He was trying to think of when she could have caught this when it hit him hard in the head. That night she had snuggled up to him, that night she had said she was really cold. This was the only time he could think of. But when she had fallen asleep while brushing his hair, the virus (At least, that's what he thought it was) must have taken the opportunity to contaminate her body. She looked up at him again.

"Inu-yasha? Would you mind getting the little glass tube off the shelf in the kitchen?"

"Uh, sure." He got up from his kneeling position and went into the kitchen. There was a tall shelf over the stove. Inu-yasha leapt neatly onto the counter and searched the shelf. There were many strange things that he had never seen before. There was a wiry thing where the wires were bent up to a handle; there also was a metal square-shaped column that had little holes all over it. He looked through the stuff until he came across a small glass tube that had little numbers all over it. It was filled with what seemed like blood, Inu-yasha's eyes popped, but he got down and gave it to her anyway. Then she did the most peculiar thing yet: she took the glass tube and put it in her mouth. She looked at the clock on the wall for two minutes and took the glass tube out of her mouth. Inu-yasha watched as concern spread over her face. She gave the glass tube back to Inu-yasha, who must have looked pretty shocked, because she laughed and said.

"It's called a 'thermometer'!" she giggled. "You use it to see if someone has a temperature."

"And do you?" Inu-yasha said. Kagome was shocked at the amount of concern in his face and voice.

"Yes, 101 degrees." She shrugged. "It's really not that bad!" But Inu-yasha did not believe her.

"You need rest!" He was jumping around, arranging a bed/nest thing of blankets. He then picked her up and put her in the middle. He folded the covers around her and kissed her on the forehead. He then got up and looked around the house, trying to find some equivalent of a remedy from home. He spotted a hanging shelf full of spices; he leapt to it and examined them. He then pulled down a few and set them on the table. He also examined the stove. Kagome had shown him how to make ramen, and all he needed to do was boil water. He set the stove to 'HI' and put a large pot on it. He added grounded gingerroot before it boiled. He took a large spoon and stirred the contents, every now and then tasting it. When the liquid was done brewing, he took the large spoon and ladled the brown, sweet smelling drink into five cups and carried them out into the living room. He handed one to Kagome and one to Shippo; they both eyed the contents of their cups and looked up at Inu-yasha.

"It's tea," he mumbled, opening Kagome's mouth and tipping some of the liquid in, at this, she furrowed her brow and held the cup herself. "It contains spices and herbs that create a natural medicine to reduce and prevent fevers."

Shippo eyed his glass reluctantly before taking a tiny sip. It contained-apparently-honey, because he downed it automatically. Inu-yasha walked away with the three other glasses and climbed the stairs. He knocked on Kagome's door and opened it. It looked as if they had given up and fallen asleep. He shook Miroku awake- probably a little harder than necessary- and shoved the glass under his nose.

"Wassis?"

"Tea, Kagome is sick and that'll prevent you from getting sick too."

"Oh."

Inu-yasha walked over to Sango and poked her hard in the back.

"Ow!" She made to turn around and pound the letch into the floor, but stopped when she saw Inu-yasha.

"Huh?" She said as he handed her the tea.

"Just drink it!"

"Uh, ok.." she took a sip. "Mmmm! This is good!"

Inu-yasha walked over to Kaede, gently (as far as gently goes for Inu-yasha) shaking her shoulder. 

"Wake up, y'old crone!"

Keade turned over and looked at him.

"What is it that thee want, me child?"

Inu-yasha thrust the drink at her.

"You'd better drink ALL of it!"

After giving the tea to all of the people upstairs, he came back down and found Kagome lying asleep in the nest thing that Inu-yasha had built. She was shaking her head, and saying things like "No, no! Not him! Not now!" and "Leave us alone! Demon be gone!"

Inu-yasha waked over to her and put a hand to her forehead, something he had seen her do many times to himself. Her forehead was burning, he went and got the 'thermometer' again and put it in her mouth. He took it out after two minutes and checked the reading; it said 103 degrees. He looked around, her temperature was rising and there was really nothing he could do about it. He ran to the 'sink' or mini tub that was in the kitchen and wet a nearby paper towel. He ran Ice-cold water over it until it was satisfactory. He brought it back to Kagome and laid it across her face. She stopped talking in her sleep, and relaxed. Inu-yasha gently shook her awake. 

"Kagome, do you have any of that aspirin stuff?"

She just looked at him, her eyes glazed.

"You know, the little white round things-pills?"

She started to get up, but Inu-yasha put a firm hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. She lifted an arm and pointed to the hall bathroom. She raised her hand, looked at it and took her other hand to pull it toward her. She looked back at him, her eyes became unfocused and she collapsed in his arms. He was quick and went to the bathroom. From the clues, it was something you look at and can open. He thought the mirror on the back of the door, but It didn't open into a cabinet, only the hallway. He leaned over the sink and thought. In frustration, he looked up and found himself stare back. There was a mirror over the sink! He took hold of the right side and pulled, there were three shelves with little plastic bottles. He took a handful and bought each one to his face. He saw- Helps Reduce Stomach Acid!! (Nope) Reduces Bloating, Cramps And Other discomforts Related to- (shook his head) Blocks Allergens, Such as Pet Dander, RagWeed, Dust- (definitely not) Helps Migraines and Is A FEVER REDUCER! (Yes!)

He took the small bottle and brought it with him to Kagome's side. He took two of the little white pills and opened her mouth. He shoved one to the back of her mouth and massaged her throat. He did this until he heard the sound of her swallowing. He took the second pill and repeated the process. He took up the damp cloth and ran cold water over it again, laying it across her face again. He went back to the kitchen and ladled up another glass full of the tea. He did the same thing with the tea that he did with the pills, but put an arm around her and brought her to a sit. Her head lolled around and rested on his shoulder. He opened her mouth and poured some of the tea in. She spluttered and her had to wipe her mouth with the cloth that was on her face. He eased the rest down and waited a couple moments before setting her down again. He sat near her again, and waited. Waiting was all there was to do, to see if the fever would kill her* or not, but he felt he had handled the situation well.

*****************End of chapter six! Inu-yasha, the Nurse

*Yes, Fevers can kill, if not on the proper treatment My Grandmother's little sister died of a fever when she was six... :'-(

HEY ALL! THERE WAS NO TORNADO ^-^ YEAH! BUT THE SKY DID GET ALL DARK AND SCARY. IT WAS _REALLY_ DARK AND _REALLY_ SCARY! I ENDED UP HIDING IN MY BASEMENT. I WAS CHATTING ONLINE WITH A FRIEND AND SHE ALSO LIVES IN DC AND IT ALSO GOT DARK AND SCARY AT HER HOUSE. |'(( WHAAAA! *HEM, HEM* WELL ANY WAY, MORE CHAPTERS TO COME, SO DON'T ASK FOR MORE IN THE REVIEWS. :9 I'M EATING SOUP! YUM!

ALWAYS R&R!

SPECIAL THANKS TO WHO EVER IT WAS LAST TIME! (AND MY SIS)

PS: INU-YASHA AND KAGOME _ALWAYS _HAVE TO BE TOGETHER AND ALL K/SESS STORIES NEED TO BE SLIGHTLY ALTERED..... SORRY TO ALL K/SESS FANS OUT THERE, BUT SESS WOULD NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN. (NOT COUNTING RIN *WUV!* ) 

I LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ NEVER LOSE YOUR FAITH!

"WUV" WAS INVENTED BY THALIA WEAVER'S FRIEND -_-; FORGOT THE NAME, OH WELL


	7. Breaking and Entering

I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! ^_^ I'LL TRY TO GET MORE FREE TIME, BUT MY MOM (GRR) DIDN'T LET ME GO ON THE COMPUTER AT ALL!! (A NEW CHARACTER!!*BOOOS*)

DISCLAIMER: ALL OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI -^_^-*CRIES* I WANNA BE A GENIUS TOO!

***************************Chapter 7: Breaking and Entering

Inu-yasha waited by her side for about two hours. The sky outside was a white gray and there was snow falling, and he could tell it was near dusk. He took the thermometer and put it in Kagome's mouth for the fourth time. After two minutes, he removed the thermometer from her mouth and it read 99 degrees. He relaxed slightly; her temperature had gone down since he had given her the pills. Her nightmares were less frequent too. She was also smiling in her sleep. He got up and headed to the kitchen, and poured the last bit of tea into the glass and brought it back over to her. He shook her lightly; he didn't want to have to pour the tea down her throat again. Partially, it was because she almost always coughed it back up, and the second part to that, was that she also ended up spraying him with the vile stuff in the process. She rolled around to face him, her eyes were not glassy like they had been before, but every inch of her face showed exhaustion.

"Huh?"

He handed her the tea and she drank it. She felt awful, her head hurt so badly, it made her want to cry, but she knew that if she cried Inu-yasha would go into a rampage. She looked at him over the rim of her glass. He looked so concerned, as if it were himself in her position. She finished her tea and gave him a weak smile that he returned. Did he really care for her? Was he really serious about how their relationship was going? I mean, how would it go? What would mom and gramps say? Maybe they would just not mention it to them; maybe they would just keep it a secret. But then there was that dreaded thing, nagging her in the back of her mind. What if he got her pregnant, how would her mom react? She was always so kind to Inu-yasha, and now that she thought about it hard enough, her mom always seemed to think of Inu-yasha as a second son. She couldn't mind if they went out, would she? Kagome's mind jolted to another question; How in the world would Inu-yasha take all this? Did he know the meaning of going out? How could she explain to him that she couldn't become pregnant until they were married? Married, Kagome thought this word over in her head again and again. He would refuse to wear a Tux. He would never understand the meaning of marriage. After all, in Feudal Japan only prominent family lines had formal weddings, and even then, they were far beyond her time's definition of 'formal'.

Inu-yasha was watching Kagome intently. She seemed to be going through lots of thoughts, and as he watched, her face and scent changed frequently. Worry, to relief, to shock, to sarcasm and she rested on confusion. She looked up at him.

"Inu-yasha?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know what 'going out' is?"

"Yeah," She looked panicky "it's when you use the _door_, Baka!" He took two of his knuckles and knocked playfully on her head.

"OUCH!" she said, rubbing her head, "I'm sick, y'know!"

"And what about it?" he growled into her ear, nuzzling her neck. She blushed a deep red and pushed him away.

"I-Inu-yasha! We c-can't- not n-now!"

"Feh, you're no fun!"

With this, she got an Idea. She pulled him down into the bundle of blankets and let him lay next to her. She reached a hand to touch his ears, on instinct he moved away a couple inches. She was faster, and took hold of one of his ears. He half closed his eyes and was wearing a very stupid-looking grin on his face. She giggled and continued the ear rubbing until he was fast asleep, with a look of enlightenment on his face. She hugged him around his waist and fell asleep, murmuring two very indistinct words.

"My Inu-yasha"

Outside, the sun was setting, but the snow was a good six inches less than the day before. Most of the main roads were cleared, but they had only gotten to work on the side streets that day. Kagome's mom and dad would come home the next day, but of course, Inu-yasha and Kagome don't know that. Halfway through the night, Kagome sat up so fast, that she had to lay back down due to a pounding headache. Inu-yasha was snoozing; curled with his knees up to his chest he used to have an arm around Kagome, before she woke up. She silently got up and headed to the bathroom. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized earlier that she had drunken so much tea, that it made her so bloated. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She was shocked to find that loads of medicines were all over the floor. She smiled and bent down to pick them up. She half-remembered when he had asked her where the pills were kept; she had felt so horrible, so she mimed where they were. One thing that she could not mime was what the fever reducers looked like. He must have gone through a dozen before he came across the fever reducers. But, he had found them after all, so it wasn't that bad. She went to the bathroom and came back out. Miroku was standing there, looking extremely uncomfortable. 

"Lady Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Where is the...uh..." He made a crude gesture, standing and holding-!

"Right through here," She marched him in and explained how to use the toilet the second time that day.

"Thank you!" he called to her retreating back. She was eager to get back to bed, and have the hanyou by her side again. She walked back to the bundle of blankets, to find a very un-wanted person standing over him.

"Kikyo!" She hissed through gritted teeth. "How the hell did you get into my house, let alone come here!?"

Kikyo turned her head slowly. "Why have you been sleeping with my man?" she said lazily, her eyes at a half-droop.

"Your-! _Why you_!!" Kagome snarled, clenching her fists at her side.

"After all, he did swear to be with me, after that kiss..." she murmured, her voice etched with cold anger.

"THAT KISS MEANT NOTHING, YOU MANIAC WITCH!!" Kagome bellowed pointing a threatening finger at Kikyo. Inu-yasha sat up and looked around, puzzled. He turned his head and saw Kagome standing there with rage creating a mystic aura; he could almost see her hair rising on end. Then his eyes settled on Kikyo.

"You!" he leapt up and stood in a defensive position. "What are YOU doing here!?"

***************************End of chapter 7: Breaking and Entering

I HOPED YOU LIKED IT, I DECIDED TO PUT KIKYO IN, TO TEST THE LOVE THAT THEY HAVE FOR EACH OTHER. AND, I ALSO WANT TO DISS HER! *TAKES OUT CATTLE PROD*(IT'S A PERSONAL JOKE)

IT'S UP TO YOU!! SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS FIC, OR END IT? OF COURSE NOT HERE, NOW GET OFF ME!*PRIES OFF SISTER* BUT I WANT YOUR OPINION. 

R&R!!


	8. Time's Up!

_Sorry if you guys can't read this, I was having trouble with my computer. Sorry it's short, I didn't have much time, but I'll get chapter 9 out faster, I promise!_  
  
  
******************Chapter 8: Time's Up!  
Inu-yasha was looking from Kagome and Kikyo with the same expression on his face. How did this happen?  
  
He growled, biting his lip.  
  
Yes, love?  
  
Why the hell do you keep on bothering me!?!  
  
Because I love you, she said, walking over to him, looking mock-hurt. Why do you make me feel bad?  
  
Kagome butt into the conversation. He SO does NOT love you!! She hissed, pointing at Inu-yasha. He backed away, interested to see what would be said.  
  
And what would a bitch like YOU know about love? She said, her voice lowering into a dangerous whisper.  
  
A hell of a lot more than you!  
  
And what makes you think that?!  
  
I've known Inu-yasha for three years, from all of that time together, we learned more about love than you could ever dream about!! She crossed her arms and stood in front of Inu-yasha.  
  
I've been through more than you could imagine, you'd think through all this, I can still return to my destined love... Kikyo said, her voice becoming colder and colder. It made Kagome want to falter, Inu-yasha was her only hope of winning this.  
  
Your time was over fifty years ago, Kikyo! Your alive now because of a freak accident! You and Inu-yasha really did have something together, but your mistrust for each other caused him to die' and you to meet your own peril. She took a great, shuddering breath. You had your chance! And thanks to you, I could meet Inu-yasha, if you had just _TRUSTED _each other you wouldn't have died and I would not have been born!  
  
Kikyo looked beaten, she turned to Inu-yasha and gave him a pitiful look, the one that always got him rethinking. But he didn't seem to change his mind.  
  
Kikyo, get out! Kagome said, shaking and pointed to the door. and don't you EVER come near this time, well, house OR Family!  
  
What Kikyo did next was unexpected, she still had that beaten expression on her face, when she spun around and had an arrow loaded.   
  
YOU BITCH! Kagome had a look of mild surprise when the arrow came, passing her left ear. YOU HAVE TO DIE!!  
  
But Inu-yasha was too quick. He grabbed the bow and quiver and passed them to Kagome. She threw them aside, and murmured.  
  
I don't need them...  
  
She walked slowly up to Kikyo, rolling up her sleeves as she went. Kikyo took a step backwards, to find that Inu-yasha was standing right behind he, she whimpered. Kagome lifted her fist and brought it across to meet Kikyo's turned cheek. She let Kikyo fall to the ground and get up, before she gave her a uppercut to the stomach. Kikyo doubled over, gasping for air. Kagome was doing something funny with her hands. She was creating a orb of light with her hands. As it grew, her face contorted with concentration. Kikyo was starting to show intense fear in her face, and saying no, not yet! and I need them!. Inu-yasha was staring, but he wasn't the only one. Miroku had been watching from the hallway, hidden by the turn. He was watching in amazement as Kagome formed the spell. This was a very complicated brand of magic, how Kagome was managing it, beat him.   
  
Kagome's face was shining from effort, and when the orb was the size of a basket ball, she removed her hands from it and with one swift movement of her hand, had enveloped Kikyo with it, causing her to float a few inches off the ground. It looked as if Kikyo was enclosed in a bubble, a glowing, gold-colored bubble. Kikyo screamed, her eyes open wide. Large orbs of light were being extracted from her body, her eyes went blank, as the last orb left her body. Kagome had removed the dead souls that were keeping her body alive. The encasement shimmered for a moment, before dissipating and allowing Kikyo ot fall to the ground at Kagome's feet.   
  
Kagome was just standing, panting, her eyes lifeless. Miroku ran out, knowing she was going to collapse and caught her just as she did. Inu-yasha just stood there, staring coldly at Kikyo's limp body. Inu-yasha stepped over Kikyo and bent down to be level with Kagome.  
  
Will she be all right?  
  
Miroku stuttered. But that was REALLY powerful magic.  
  
Good, and what about Kikyo? Miroku looked up.   
  
I'm afraid she'll need help to survive a blow like that....  
  
Which she has! Inu-yasha got up, and grabbed the back of Kikyo's Kimono. Naraku and Kikyo have been working together for nearly four months. Kikyo is probably planning to trick him into his own peril. He bent down and rummaged through her kimono's pockets, and pulled out the large shikon shard. Apparently Naraku had given it back for safe keeping. He hoisted her over his shoulder and walked out the door. Damn that witch! How was he supposed to do anything with her clinging to him like that? He owed her nothing, now that she had attempted to kill Kagome. He was struggling through the snow, to the well-house. He forced the door open and went inside.  
  
Farewell, Kikyo. he said lifelessly, tossing her into the well.  
  
*****************End of Chapter 8: Time's Up!  
_OKAY! I did it! tell me if you liked how I dissed Kikyo, I thought it was ok..... If you want to make a story using my Idea, go ahead! Just please contact me first. E-mail: royalkitty2@yahoo.com and IM me @ Icebolt140 (AOL) Icebolt140 (Yahoo!) THANKYOU!!   
And tell me if it's a good Idea to start a KBC, Kikyo Bashers Club. I thought it would be a great idea  
R&R!!_  



	9. Sorrows and Confessions

_Hey guys! I'm sorry about the last chappie :'-( It's ok if you didn't like it... I didn't like it, actually but more to come YAY! Thanks for so many reviews, and I'm sorry to say that not everybody liked it *cries* oh well. I'll work harder on this next one to make you guys happy! WHEE! Kikyo's job is SO not over yet *laughs evilly*  
  
***********************_Chapter 9: Sorrows and Confessions  
  
Kikyo was in more pain than she could have imagined, the only thing that was keeping her alive were the dead souls that she collected. The Miko had ripped every one from her, she was still alive, but unable to move. Why was Inu-yasha reacting like this? Hadn't they sworn to be together forever until they both died? The only thing that she could think of was that damned bitch, Kagome. She felt herself falling, to endless depths, before she landed with a thump on the other side. She tried to get up, but failed horribly. She couldn't even move. Just laid there, in the bottom of the well.   
  
********************  
  
Back in Kagome's time, Inu-yasha was making his way back to the house. He had to admit that he felt sorry for Kikyo, but at the same time; she was always there, when unwanted. He opened the door and came back to the side of his injured love. She was tossing in her sleep, and her face was shining. her eyebrows were furrowed and she was frowning. Miroku was still by her side, but was standing in the doorway, wanting to leave this to Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha shook her violently, calling her name.  
  
He said, worry filling his throat   
  
She opened her eyes and found her staring into Inu-yasha's.   
  
Where is she!?! she raised her fists in an offensive position. Let me at her!!  
  
You did this freaky spell thing that stole her dead souls, Miroku said, walking back over to her and kneeling at her side.  
  
Her wha?  
  
Dead souls  
  
You mean those things that she captures with her demons?  
  
Lay back down. Inu-yasha pushed her back down to the floor.  
  
I did a spell? She asked him. I know I'm supposed to be her reincarnation, but STRONGER than her? She whistled through her teeth.   
  
Kagome sat, thinking, not paying attention if either boys said something to her, of course she wasn't listening, so she wouldn't know if they did. Why had she attacked Kikyo like that? Was it because of Inu-yasha? That one time when Kikyo was filled with miasma, she had save her, only because Inu-yasha would never forgive her if she didn't. All of that anger from wanting her to go away had built up in her. If you can imagine, having someone you loved with you, doing something romantic (for Inu-yasha sitting together was romantic enough) and his bad-tempered, horrible, beautiful-in-a-bad-way, self centered, bitch-of-a-mother ex-girlfriend kept on showing up and finding ways to make him leave her and the group, just to find she was trying to bring him to hell again. And all those times she tried to kill Kagome, just because she was in the way'.  
  
How could any one fall in love with a maniac?  
  
  
  
  
  
she looked up, just snapped out of her Kikyo-ass-kicking fantasies.   
  
Come with me, please.... Inu-yasha grabbed her hand and led her away from Miroku.   
  
Inu-yasha..... you're not mad at me, are you?  
  
Inu-yasha stopped walking to turn around and face her. She was startled to see his eyes were filled to the brim with worry, betrayal, and..... Her eyes might have been tricking her, but she saw concern. He brought her closer, she was almost scared, as if it were completely different from the other times that they had shown the love that they had for each other.  
  
Of course I'm not mad at you. He said simply as he brought her even closer, into a hug. He placed her head on his shoulder, and began to comb her silky hair with his claws.  
  
She stuttered. What is this about, Inu-yasha?  
  
When you were fighting Kikyo, I was so worried. I know her really well, and she was serious about killing you. That arrow that she missed was aimed for your heart, but she was filled with jealousy and hate that she missed. He murmured into her back. Her eyes filled with tears.   
  
She put her arms around his shoulders and openly cried into the space between his chin and neck. I was s-so scared! She sobbed. He was so shocked, had he made her cry!? Something about the moment was telling him no. He rubbed her back and she hugged him tighter.   
  
Don't you ever leave me, Inu-yasha! He started at these words. Had he ever left her? But then it hit him hard in face. The reason she had burst out on Kikyo was because of himself. He was always leaving Kagome with the others to go and chase rumors about a priestess that healing abilities. The guilt of what happened overwhelmed him. He set Kagome out in front of him.   
  
Kagome, I'm so sorry! He hated saying sorry, but right now he just needed to swallow his pride. I'll never leave you, ever again! Even if Kikyo turns back to normal and vows to live with me as a human, I'll refuse and tell her- and tell her I- But his voice kept on sticking. The view in front of him was too pitiful. She had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were wide and shining.  
  
A-and what would you t-tell her, Inu-y-yasha?  
  
That I love someone else.  
  
**************************End chapter 9: Sorrows and Confessions  
_YAY! I did it!! Please read chpt 10 for Kagome's reaction! There will be more, so keep your pants on (or skirts, depending on what you're wearing) I'll contact my friend and see if we could put together a KBC! Please, I need more than two reviews to know if it is truly a good Idea.  
THANKYOU!! and yes, I AM A DUMBASS! Help me shout it loud and clear! I AM A DUMBASS!_


	10. Team 1 and 2

__

Hey guys!!! I just want to announce the opening of KIKYO TORTURE CHAMBER!! You guys give me reviews, describing (in detail) what you want to happen to Kikyo! I will post them every week! It will be an archive of torture! The Idea came to me from Anime fangirl1! THANKYOU! I'm also appreciating reviews from ran-chan! THANKS, oh, and Sailor Universe, and Fire, and…well thanks a bunch guys! Okay, thanks, and now for chapter 10… not counting my A/N ^_^ enough blab! Let's go!

**************Chapter 10: Team 1 and 2

The extreme cold of the outside was biting into Kikyo's skin. The snow was so cold that her eyes were watering. She had regained enough strength to pull herself into a sit, her back against the well. She was so weak, that if she tried to move, her eyes nearly rolled into her head, not having enough strength to even look somewhere. She hmfed to herself, how in the world did that lame excuse for a priestess? She managed a sigh; she missed her dear Inu-yasha…. How he used to look at her like she was more than just a healer, a priestess, or some 'purifier'. Inu-yasha made her feel, so… loved. She opened her eyes, right now, she DIDN'T want reminding of that damned dog. 

She had been so into her own thoughts that she didn't realize a demon aura until it was leaning over her. It wasn't just any aura, it was-

"Na" but her voice faltered. How did she expect to speak with absolutely no dead souls left? She glared up at Naraku, in his usual 'monkey suit'. He grinned, but she couldn't tell what his eyes could tell her.

"Well, well, lost some pride, Kikyo?"

She just glared up at him, positively fuming.

"You're in a well, you can't move, and you've lost your shard and bow and arrows. Now that is really bad luck on your part." He drawled, jumping into the well. She still was giving him the death glare. He picked her up and flew away, a shield of his miasma forming around them as they went. Kikyo was speechless, literally. How did THIS happen? She hated being in the freak's care. She wiggled slightly in his clutch. He took no notice. She glared at him, yet again. He glanced down at her, a look of mild concern on his face.

"What do you want, witch?" As a reply to this, she blinked twice, her brows furrowed. He just looked back up to where they were going. Naraku only stopped when they were out side his castle… or more like his Japanese, rich-person house-thing. (^_^ I don't know if it should be called a castle…) He laid her down on a decorative mat and sat next to her. He was now wearing that ugly kimono with straps across the front. 

"Now, tell me Kikyo, how do you summon those dead girl's souls?"

************************************

Inu-yasha and Kagome were sitting next to each other, their backs against the wall, sleeping. Miroku found them there, with her head on his shoulder, snoozing. He went and got the largest blanket he could find and covered them with it. He stepped back to admire his work, and nearly laughed out loud: the blanket had little bunnies on it.

"Usagi-yasha…" he murmured to himself, grinning at the couple. He always knew that they had feelings for each other, they just wouldn't admit it, too afraid that they would get turned down. He started to walk away, only to look behind him and see Kagome curl against him in her sleep. Damn! Why did the best-looking girl have to be taken? But what was it to him, anyway? He trudged back upstairs to cuddle with his soon-to-be bride. He just knew that she would say yes when he asked, either that, or say that he couldn't grope any other girl except her. He smiled to himself as he opened the door. Aaaaah, that would be so sweet…. 

Down stairs in the kitchen, where Inu-yasha and Kagome were stationed, Kagome sat awake. She had just been awakened by a nightmare, and clutching to Inu-yasha's arm was helping a great deal. She loved him, every prospect of his personality. She loved how he was always there to protect her, and how she would feel so safe in his care. She even loved his more stubborn side, and how he'd blush a deep magenta every time Kagome came close. Even that time just then, when he hugged her, he blushed; not knowing how she would react. And she loved him. The best part was that he loved her too. He had said so himself. 

She remembered the nightmare she just had, and pulled his arm around her waist. She put his hand into hers and she cuddled into his chest. Feeling his warmth was the best part about it, knowing he was there made her feel so alive. She opened an eye and looked outside. The power had returned and she could see the snow under the street lamps. It had melted a good 10 inches today and her mom gramps and Sota should be home any day now. She closed her eyes and squirmed even deeper into Inu-yasha's Haori. And her eyes popped wide open when she felt him move. He snaked his second arm around above his second into a totally defensive position for Kagome. She smiled weakly up at him, he was still asleep, but she could tell he knew who he was holding, because he had an over-protective look on his face.

Mean while, upstairs, the scene wasn't nearly so peaceful. Miroku had opened the door and climbed into 'bed' with Sango. She turned to face him and he took the opportunity to grab- well you know. She planted a fist into his perverted, monkish face. Shippo, who had been sneaking down the stairs to slip in the covers with Kagome and Inu-yasha, got interested in what was going on, and came in the darkened room, just to get hit it the face by a wild punch by Sango. He joined the brawl, and ended up flying across the room and hitting his head on the bedpost. As the dust cleared, there was Sango standing, with a large bite mark on her face with a few scratches, but was smiling all the same; with one foot resting on a swirly-eyed Miroku's back. Shippo was also swirly-eyed, lying at the foot of the bed, with a large shining bump on his head. Kirara (and yes, that is how you spell it! There is no sound 'l' in the Japanese language. But their 'r 's sometimes sound like an L) was sitting by Shippo (AND YES, THAT IS HOW YOU SPELL IT!!) and licking his face.

**********************End Chapter 10: Team 1 and 2

__

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Just leave me alone!!! (I have a ghost in my head!) I have the spellings for all of the names!! Wooo!(I have my Inu-yasha graphic novels at the ready ^_^)

o^-= o with a little line over it, I can't figure it out on the keyboard, but I do know õ I'll just do that….

Shippõ

Inu-yasha

Kagome

Kikyõ

Sesshõ-maru (and YES it has a line thingy)

Miroku

Sango

Kohaku

Naraku

Kouga it is supposed to sound like 'kooga'

(I'm sorry but I don't know WHAT you guys were thinking if you think Kikyo is spelled kikyou, or shippou or Sesshoumaru… jeez….)


	11. Reunion

_Hi guys! I dreamed up some pretty good Ideas for the Kikyo/Naraku sequence..... But PLEASE people... The storm just happened ok? deal with it! It's my fic! And thank you to all of my fans*hugs* I wuv ya! I also came up with a new smiley... see-- :'c~( ain't that cute? I made it up myself! Its crying with snot. YAY! Ok, on with the fic..... ok..... I CAN do this... I think I can I think I can.....  
_*************Chapter 11: Reunion  
  
Kikyo just stared up at his waiting face. How in the world did he expect her to tell him? Her arm twitched involuntarily. She hated this, she hated being so weak for so long. It just showed how much stronger that Kagome girl was than herself. She remembered that day when the ogre mistress captured Kagome's soul and entered it into her sham of a body, made of bone and mud. She felt overwhelmed by the immense power that this girl possessed. Kikyo never used to be able to shoot purifying arrows, she could just purify it by touch. But this Kagome' could channel her power into an object, such as an arrow. Kikyo now possessed some of that soul to purify, but her mystic arrow's aura was much less in size and strength. She closed her eyes, the embarrassment of it was unbearable. Naraku was just standing over her, waiting for an answer that wouldn't come. She wished she could speak so that he could help her by summoning her demon soul-catchers.   
  
Naraku looked up, and watched as at least a dozen of the little wormy things came through the barred window. He didn't look a least bit surprised. The majestic little snakes wound their way around Kikyo, lifting her up and out of the bed. Warmth spread through her body and she could feel the energy sifting through her. She lifted and arm and the demons dropped her down to the floor again.   
  
Naraku, my dear, we have work to do. He nodded and got up.  
***************  
  
It was daybreak and Kagome and Inu-yasha were awake, but still huddled under the blanket. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all snoring in a pile and Kaede was working downstairs in the kitchen. She was thinking to herself, as she watched Kagome and Inu-yasha out of the corner of her (one) eye. They were chatting at an undertone, but it was mostly Kagome doing the talking, Inu-yasha would just grunt for answers. Kaede rolled her (one) eye, he was obviously too tired to be included in major conversations, but both of them stopped talking after a while and Kagome pulled the blanket over their heads. Inside the darkness of the blanket, Kagome was whispering words that only Inu-yasha could hear.  
  
I love you, Inu-yasha... She brought her face close to his, her mouth right by his ear. He would have blushed a deep cherry, but it was dark and no one could see. His mouth went dry, he knew they had admitted to each other earlier, but to actually say it right to him? Kagome has guts, he thought as he replied the exact same way, pulling the blanket back down. He set her on his lap, legs crossed, an held her. She loved the feeling of being just held, to be owned to be cared for by _someone_. Not just any one, she thought, as she dozed back into her slumber; _Inu-yasha_.  
***************  
  
Naraku was standing in the knee-deep snow in front of Kagome's house, his hair blowing. He knew that Inu-yasha had a weakness, and he knew it had something to do with that young miko. He grinned as Kikyo stepped up beside him, a new quiver and bow in hand. Her face, he noticed was set, but not only this. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, she was scared.  
  
Scared of an amateur miko? He mocked, walking forward, but she held out an arm, stopping him.  
  
She's stronger than me, and possibly you, and you know that.  
  
He let out in a low hiss. He grinned even wider. Imagine how much pain it would cause the dirty half-breed to see her die.  
  
And don't forget, the monk and exterminator are in the house also...  
  
And as always, I'm prepared, He replied simply as 5 or 6 Saimyosho appeared behind him, buzzing loudly. And a dark figure popped out of the well. The boy landed smoothly next to Naraku, and Kikyo gave him a weird look.   
  
Kohaku, you are being so rude today!! Say hello to mistress Kikyo! The boy stepped in front of Kikyo and bowed deeply. Nice to meet you, ma'am. And he popped back up and sidestepped to Naraku's side again.   
  
Kohaku is the late brother of the exterminator, Sango. She finds this a drawback on whether to attack or not. Kohaku looked sideways at his master. He talked of this Sango a lot, and the name rang a bell... A sudden flashback caused Kohaku to kneel on the snow-covered ground. A flash, a huge spider, a girl with no face, blood... a voice calling to him I'm your sister! Don't you know me?! Let them play...., a man this is not my father. Look closely... The voices and visions faded. He snapped out of the vision to find himself retching, coloring the white ground. His master grabbed his belt and yanked him up.   
  
He said in mock anger. You're ruining the day for miss Kikyo, here. He drawled, gesturing to Kikyo. She looked apalled.   
  
You see, Kohaku is supposed to be dead. But thanks to me, he can live with the shard in his back. Kohaku bowed his head at this.   
  
Shall we be going? Kikyo said, and glanced back at the house. She was eager to repay that bitch for the pain she caused. But as she said this a red and silver blur was darting from tree to tree. Kagome was standing, framed in the doorway and Miroku and Sango were on the snow-covered lawn.  
  
Sango gasped and reached forward, taking a stumbling step. Kohaku started, he recognized that voice.  
  
*********************End of Chapter 11: Reunion  
_  
yay! I did it! I finished the chapter! I liked the part with Kohaku's visions. I got the quotes from the 9th graphic novel. It shows when that whole thing happened.... I always cry when I read that part. I don't know how the TV show screwed it up, but that is what they said in the book, and that's what I've been raised off. Since my 2nd grade, I think. I'm going into 8th now, so that' s a long time to be into Inu-yasha.   
YEAH!!! I got the scene from the graphic novels!! I found my ninth book ^_^you don't have to read it!  
Spider: ROOOAR  
bald exterminator: Surround it!!   
Hallway: Hyoooooo  
Naraku: The giant spider has returned again?  
man: Yes... However... Now that we have summoned the exterminators.... This should be the last night of our shared nightmare.  
man: It is surely the Spider's evil aura that makes your illness persist, young master. All that remains now, is your rapid recovery  
Naraku: .... I hope so... I have been yearning for this day...  
spider's web: SSHHHH  
Kohaku: wah!!  
Father exterminator: Kohaku!  
Pony tail exterminator: Just keep calm and forge forward, Kohaku.  
Kohaku: Y-yes...   
Bald exterminator: ATTACK!  
Father exterminator: all right, I've got it trapped!  
Sango: Here I go--! (boomerang bone: ZZZZH)  
Sango:BOOMERANG BONE!!  
BB: OOOOO  
Spider: GGGGG  
Kohaku: ohhhh---!  
ponytail exterminator: Sango is the village's best, indeed...!  
ponytail exterminator: NOW!! The death-stroke!!  
bald exterminator: I'll crush the head!  
Kohaku: *thinking* I have to help too...  
^a tiny spider attatches itself to the back of Kohaku's neck^  
ponytail exterminator: All size and no substance, eh?  
Sango:*That was _**too_ easy... _**_Could this spider really be so weak...?  
^blood splashes^ and a sound ZUDD  
A view of the two exterminators heads being cut off, the father is watching in horror  
Sango:!?!  
^a chain sickle lands on the father's neck^  
Sango: F-FATHER!!  
^Sango turns around to see the chain sickle being caught by Kohaku^  
Sango: _**KOHAKU!?!?  
**_Sango: Why!?!  
Lord: ...  
Sango: That- That was our FATHER you just killed...  
kohaku's eyes are hidden until now. he looks up and you can see his eyes are blank. He runs at Sango  
Sango: (!) Kohaku, NO!!  
he throws the chain sickle and it cuts off her face mask.  
Sango: I'm your sister! Don't you know me?!  
Guard 1: The exterminators....  
Guard 2: What is happening?  
Lord: What amusing entertainment. Let them play.  
Guard 2: eh..?  
Guard 1: m-my lord...  
Kohaku throws the chain sickle, and Sango catches it with her samurai sword. and pulls him in. He draws his sword too and they parry.  
Sango: Snap out of it, Kohaku!*silk.... SPIDER, SILK!?!  
She looks back at the lord and he has a face like the giant spider's  
Sango: (!) nngh!(pulls away from the parry and charges the lord) IT'S YOU!!  
Guard 1: ?!  
Sango: DEMON!!  
lord: She's gone mad-- Kill her!  
Guard 2: Yes Sir!  
Sango gets hit with many spears and a chain sickle is in her back  
Sango: ^looks back^ ...  
^kohaku is shivering, and he collapses, holding his arms like he's cold. He struggles with his mask, because he's shivering and looks up at Sango, teeth chattering.  
Kohaku: s-sister...? ^he now has tears in his eyes^  
Sango: kohaku... *is he still...*   
Kohaku: Oh, god!! Sango!!  
^6 arrows fly (arrows: hhssss hhhssss) and three hit Kohaku in the chest^  
Sango: (!)  
the guards pause, knowing they are doing the wrong thing  
Lord: what keeps you? They are lunatics! Shoot!  
^Sango staggers over to Kohaku, who is lying in blood, eyes open in shock^  
Kohaku: s... sister... I'm scared.... ^his eyes begin to roll back, he has tears down his face^  
^sango crawls and puts an arm around him^  
Sango: d-don't... worry. I'm... Right here...  
^two spears hit her in the back( spears: thuck thuck)  
Lord: _ah... _peace in the family... how heart warming.  
^ a slash appears on his neck and his head falls off, Naraku is standing there, with a bloody sword^  
Guard 3,4&5: the l-lord... is dead! It was.. the young master...!  
Guard1&2: Your highness, what...?  
Naraku: This is not my father. Look closely.  
^the head turns into a spider and Naraku puts the sword through it^  
  
*yawns* that took me a whole hour! It's just for your entertainment, so you don't have to read it. It's the original script from the graphic novel. What was REALLY supposed to happen. I haven't seen the episode for this scene, but from the ones I have seen, they messed it up a WHOLE lot. like the noh mask... ergh. since when does a demon know how to drive a fire-engine? and the body was not supposed to be all black and gross like that, it was supposed to show what it had eaten before. like it would be wearing the bodies of the muggers from the park and such. Thank you for listening ^_^! _


	12. Showdown

*sniffles* hey guys. I'm too sad to put into italics now. I'll just finish before I have to go away for two weeks on Sunday. I just wanna say thanks to all that have supported me, and you know who you are. And the other people *glares* can go to hell. ^_^ I'm better now, though, and I'll recover. I hope you out there who I reviewed liked my NICE comments. *smiles* Please don't send several of the same content reviews, if you're gonna flame me, please do it in one long review, not drawn out into many looong ones. I hate pain, and I'm sure you guys hate being flamed too. I wrote myself a review... actually a couple, to vent my anger. Please ignore them.  
************Chapter 12: Showdown  
  
My, my, I didn't know we were talking so loud... Grinned Naraku, obviously amused by the attention. Inu-yasha was in a tree above them, growling. He wouldn't hurt Kikyo, no, not after all that he had done for her. But Naraku, the bastard, he would tear out his lungs and squish them against a nearby tree...  
  
Kohaku just stood there, staring nonstop at Sango. He was having more flashbacks, now that the faceless girl was replaced. Sango abandoned all pretense and rushed to him. He looked up at her.   
  
He murmured, his eyes wide.   
  
Sango collapsed, holding her little brother, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Oh, I _do _love family reunions. Naraku drawled.   
  
YOU BASTARD! She stood trembling.   
  
Yes, lots of people think that about me now, don't they?  
  
SANGO!! DUCK!! *quack!* Yelled Kagome, an arrow fitted in the bow. Sango dived out of the way, clutching Kohaku to her. Naraku had a look of surprise, and amazingly, fear. He remembered the last time the miko had shot him. It had nearly costed him his life. Kagome let the arrow fly, at once, it was surrounded by a white- gold aura. It was immense, and Naraku had just enough time to leap, strangely enough into Inu-yasha's open arms'. Naraku, sensing the hanyo, spun around, to find a hand full of sharp claws being swung at his face. He dodged, putting a hand on the branch, swinging his legs down and back into the snow.  
  
This time it was Kikyo who responded. She had an arrow drawn and ready, her aura was lifting her hair and her eyes glowed with anger beyond imaginable. Naraku took a step back, his eyes actually widening in fear.   
  
You caused my pain, Naraku! She pulled the arrow back farther. And you can choose a painful death by weapon, purification, slaying, or worse, being reduced to nothing by a void in the monk's hand. She jerked her head in Miroku's direction, who stiffened, standing up taller; but just received a disapproving look from Sango. Kohaku was crying silently in her arms.   
  
Now _choose_!   
  
He hid his eyes behind his bangs and grinned evilly. Sango looked up, he was feet away, and she knew what he was planning. She jumped, holding Kohaku and pushed Kikyo, causing her to fall several feet to the left.   
  
Naraku's miasma shot at the exact spot where Kikyo used to be standing. Sango braced herself, this would be painful. But as she sat with her eyes closed, nothing happened... She opened her eyes. Naraku was pinned to a tree... by an _arrow?_ His face was still in the maniac grin he usually wore. Sango looked next to her and saw Kikyo, her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. Sango wore a questionable look, and watched as a single soul left her body. Inu-yasha watched in horror as she slowly turned back to dirt, several bones lying in the pile. And a single branch of a plant. Kagome fell, eyes closed as the soul drifted and pierced her body. She lay still, in the snow. Inu-yasha leapt from the branch to the pile of dirt, that was once Kikyo. He went to his hands and knees, and rested his head on the snow beside it.   
  
Rest in peace, Kikyo... He got up, brushed the snow off, and did his best to collect the shattered bits of bone that were lying on the ground. He understood how she had died and why, but he was having trouble accepting it.  
  
Sango asked, getting up and touching his arm. She did say something before she went...  
  
He looked up.  
  
She said that she would miss you and that she wishes you well...  
  
He nodded and stuffed the bones up his sleeve. He swore himself that he would never let another woman die. But, then again, she was already dead; she wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. He tried to tell himself this, as he strode over to Kagome, Miroku was leaning over her, with two fingers on her neck.   
  
She's still alive.  
  
Inu-yasha's anxiety left a bit. At least he still had Kagome. He knelt down and picked her up bridal-style and trudged back to her house. He set her down on her bed, with Kaede watching. He walked back over to Kaede and handed her a handful of shards of bone.   
  
Here, the remainders of your late sister.  
  
Inu-yasha... Will you be all right?  
  
He smiled. It felt like a huge weight had been taken off his chest.   
  
Of course I'll be all right.  
*****************End of Chapter 12: Showdown  
That was NOT the end! what about Shesshy? Do you seriously think I'd leave him out? Oh well. This chapter kinda reflected how I felt at the moment. It'll be happy. I might just make this an ongoing thing. ^_^ I hope you liked it! I feel that I didn't diss Kikyo that much in this one, maybe you'll agree, maybe not, but there you go. please, don't flame. If there are mistakes, say them nicely, and I'll change it. If you flame I'll just leave it there just for the spite of pissing you off. YAY! I'm sorry, but Kikyo was ticking me off, and If you introduce a bad-guy, he ends up dying, right? I'm not talking about Kikyo, about Naraku. And I truly wanted her to rest in peace. I'll include the effects of Miroku and Sango in chapter 13 ^_~ YAY! M/S pairing! there you go, happy? you know who I'm talking about *glares around room* oh well, Byes for now!


	13. Humor in the Fin

_Hey guys! ^_^ I'm completely cheerful right now! YAY! I exchanged e-mails with many people! And I've made some new friends! YAY! Feel free to add your E-mail to the review, and I'll E-mail you! Isn't that great?! okay! On with the fic!_  
  
*****************Chapter 13: Humor in the Fin  
  
Kagome stirred, the sun was right in her eyes. She sat up and she found she was in bed. She fwumped' back down into her pillow and sighed. It had only been a dream, Kikyo was not dead and Naraku was not pinned to a tree outside her house. Inu-yasha was not here, and the snow storm never happened. She closed her eyes, she and Inu-yasha never confessed their love for each other. She choked back tears, it had been so _real_. Someone was knocking on her door.   
  
Come in! She pulled her sheets up to her face, and Kaede came through, holding a tray of what looked like white kitsune, her favorite. So the dream had been real, Inu-yasha said he loved her, Kikyo was at rest and Naraku's curse upon Miroku, Sango and Kohaku were broken. She shifted uncomfortably as Kaede put down the tray. She wasn't sure she did the right thing by shooting Naraku.  
  
She looked up and smiled.   
  
Yes, dear?   
  
Where is Inu-yasha? Kaede's smile faltered.   
  
He's outside, ripping apart Naraku...   
  
He's WHAT?! She jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. She flung the door open, to find Inu-yasha with his hand poised to strike. He turned, smelling Kagome.   
  
Inu-yasha! SIT! She almost laughed at the look on his face as he got pummeled into the snow, it was a mix of horror and confusion.   
  
He said, mouth full of snow. She knelt beside him, her eyes glimmering. He started to get up, but she grabbed his rosary.  
  
He blurted as she dragged him back down, her head in his chest.   
  
Who knew I could fall in love with a smelly, violent, self-centered, dog-breathed jerk?! She was still hugging him around the neck. He just sat there, shocked. His eyes were bugged, nd his hand went to her back.  
  
And who knew I could fall for a selfish, bratty, childish little girl. She brought her head up, and smiled.   
  
Who'd you tell THAT to?  
  
You, remember, the first couple days.  
  
She giggled *gah! don't DO that!* and tugged at his rosary. He looked at her, she was smiling evilly. She was going to sit' him, he knew it, but then she did something that amazed him. She still had her hands on the rosary when she lifted it off his chest and pulled it over his head. She looked up at him, smiling at his dumb-founded face.  
  
You're now officially free! She smiled and wrapped the rosary around her wrist. As she was concentrating on her rosary, Inu-yasha smirked. Now that he was free, he could try some---- things that, well he'd usually get sat for. Kagome blushed a deep cherry, concentrating on her freezing legs. Inu-yasha reached for her, to bring her into a rough kiss, but as he did so she stood up, leaving him in a very bad mood, but followed her inside all the same. He looked away, grumbling.   
  
Kagome walked into the Kitchen and found Miroku and Sango, doing something very... Kagome cleared her throat and the two stopped their lip-locking to face her, Sango's face was very red.   
  
Miroku, I'm assuming your hand is erm, lifted? He smiled and lifted up his left hand. The brace was gone, and out of instinct, Inu-yasha jumped behind the nearest solid object- Kagome. She gave him a look and went closer to examine his hand. It was completely healed, but he had a large scar.   
  
Sango, where's Kohaku? She smiled.  
  
He's in your room, playing with Buyo. She giggled at this and returned to her work. Kagome rolled her eyes and she and Inu-yasha went back upstairs to check on Kohaku. He was wearing his exterminator clothes and his Chain sickle was on the floor. He was scratching Buyo on the head. Kirara was watching in what seemed to be jealousy. He smiled up at Kagome as she walked in.  
  
Hello, my name is K-  
  
Kohaku, yes your sister told me.  
  
Is this your cat?  
  
Yes, his name is Buyo. She smiled warmly at him. You look uncomfortable in those exterminator clothes, do you want to borrow some of Sota's? You look his size.  
  
He sprang up. Yes Ma'am!   
  
You can call me Kagome.  
  
She went to go get clothes from Sota's closet, when a strong hand grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
She gasped, as he pressed his lips forcefully against her own. She was stiff with shock, but after a few moments, she relaxed into him and they stood there, kissing in her brother's room. It was her first time making out, but she got used to it. When they broke apart for air, she was out of breath, gazing up at him. He was waiting for a response, she knew it. She caught her breath and hugged him, the hardest she could managed, her face breaking into an unstoppable smile. She couldn't control herself, she was just so happy. Kohaku was standing at the door when they broke the hug. She nodded to him and handed him a red T-shirt with blue shorts and a baseball cap. He looked down at the clothes and gave Kagome a questioning look. She smiled and forgot that he probably didn't know how to put them on. Kagome called to Sango, who came up the stairs, her face redder than before, and when Kagome explained the situation to her, she went into Kagome's room to change. Inu-yasha growled when they left.  
  
  
  
  
  
What, I was enjoying a moment when _he_ showed up. She gave him an all-too-familiar look that said if-you-had-the-rosary-I'd-sit-you.  
  
Inu-yasha, this rosary, we should put it to use, don't you think? He backed away, a look of pure terror on his face.  
  
No, not on you, now get back here!   
  
Then who?  
  
Well, your brother still has that temper problem, doesn't he? She gave him an evil smirk. Think we could manage getting it on him? But Inu-yasha wasn't listening. He was wearing the evilest of all evil grins.  
  
********************End of chapter 13: Humor in the Fin  
_YAY! more to come! Don't let your dentures fall out!_


	14. Sit Boy! Part One

_YAY! I'm so happy! I got some new reviews! *jumps up and down like a lunatic* okay! I'll work REALLY hard from now on to make you guys happy, so here I go!  
_******************Chapter 14: Sit Boy!(Part One)  


  
Kagome whistled through her teeth and swung the rosary around her index finger, enjoying how Inu-yasha would jump wildly out of the way every time it came around. They were heading towards the well leading to the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome and Inu-yasha in the lead, Miroku and Sango following, talking nonstop about nothing. Kaede decided to stay in Kagome's house with Shippo and Kohaku. Kagome went over the plan in her head. Inu-yasha would be walking through the woods, Kagome, Miroku and Sango would station themselves in trees, careful not to be down wind. Inu-yasha walking alone into the beginning of the Western lands would probably bring out the sword-obsessed youkai, attempting, yet again, to steal Inu-yasha's Tetsusaiga, steel cleaving fang'. Kagome would wait for good aim with her arrows, hopefully bringing him around to find Kagome. Then Inu-yasha would slip the rosary over his head, and Kagome could use the subduing spell, sit' on him. If this worked, they probably would never be bothered by him again. He would almost definitely avoid them at all costs, afraid that Kagome would ruin his reputation._  
  
_Inu-yasha took a protective hold around Kagome's waist as they jumped into the well, and she smiled at him. He was so cute! when they arrived at the other side, Kagome and Inu-yasha took positions around the edge, avoiding the arriving Sango and Miroku, who appeared right where they had been standing. Inu-yasha helped Sango and Miroku out by carrying them on his back. He insisted on taking Kagome last, afraid that if he set her down outside the well, and went back to get Sango and Miroku, she'd be gone. When he had them all out, they hiked back to the village, Sango and Miroku on the back of Kirara and Kagome on Inu-yasha's back, her face buried in his pouffy white locks. They flew, or more like, jumped in Inu-yasha's case for another fifteen minutes. Inu-yasha was almost upset by Kagome's silence, didn't she have something to say to him? Anything? He took a break in a tree and chanced a look at her face. She was fast asleep! She was hugging and drooling on his hair, which made Inu-yasha just look forward, not saying anything. He sped up, catching up with the other two, who Inu-yasha wasn't surprised to see Sango pummeling Miroku's face into Kirara's back in front of him, her face beet red.   
  
Kagome sat up on Inu-yasha's back, her eyes drooping and her face slack.  
  
Whadde do this time? She asked sleepily.  
  
H-he Started t-to... She made some wild motions with her hands and this time it was Inu-yasha and Kagome's turn to blush.  
  
He WHAT!?! Kagome yelled, pushing Inu-yasha's head aside so she could get a better look. She was suddenly not tired anymore.  
  
Miroku was rising from his position, with a huge red mark across his cheek.  
  
he groaned, putting a hand to his face. You really _can_ hit for a girl! he said, turning to Sango.  
  
Yeah, that's understandable, said Inu-yasha, stopping on a branch. considering she's a _demon exterminator!_ Miroku just rubbed the back of his head, giving them all an all-too-known I'm-a monk-I-swear!' look.  
  
Can we _please_ keep on going?! Kagome scolded after three minutes of chattering and arguing. Inu-yasha and the others just nodded and they kept going. Kagome sighed and draped her arms over Inu-yasha's shoulders, holding in a position that looked as if she was choking him. She craned her neck forward and kissed him lightly on his left temple. He blushed, but that made Kagome wonder what his problem was. He could grab her and do a major tongue-twister, but he blushed when she kissed him on his cheek. This guy was so damn confusing sometimes.  
  
They arrived at Kaede's hut, and looked around for things they might need. Inu-yasha stalked off, his face still red. Kagome lifted a questioning eyebrow at his retreating back, but went picking up Items they could use. It seems odd to pack so many things, just to put a leash on a puppy, but he might go into a rampage, which would be disastrous. But she hoped it worked, so she could just say sit' 40 times and make a speedy getaway. Miroku also uncovered a potion that he said makes you un-smellable.   
  
We'll definitely need that, Kagome said and handed the small clay pot with a cork to Sango, who put it in with other Items that she had folded into a cloth. She then tied it together and hoisted it p on her shoulders. Kagome left to go find Inu-yasha, but not knowing where to find him, she went to the well.   
  
She scanned the area. Nope, not there. She left in the direction of the spring that the village got it's water. She stopped when she saw a familiar back.  
  
She asked, slightly worried. He looked up and actually _smiled_ Kagome was shocked. Inu-yasha rarely ever smiled. He stood and walked toward her. She tensed, almost scared.   
  
Inu-yasha, what-? But he brought her into an embrace. Miroku and Sango were hiding behind a nearby tree.  
  
Oh my- I didn't know- Shut UP! She hissed, hitting him upside the head.  
  
Kagome wasn't at all shocked by the action, but wondered. She finally realized she wasn't hugging back and wrapped her around his back, her hands appearing on his shoulders. Her eyes widened in shock as his had got lower and lower on her back until-  
  
Came from the tree. Inu-yasha looked up, over his Kagome's shoulder to see a red-faced Sango stumble out from behind the tree, holding her shoulders. Right now, Inu-yasha didn't care and hugged Kagome still tighter, nearly suffocating her.  
  
She spluttered. Y-your choking me! He let go of her, and looked away, as she gasped for air. Had he really just touched her there, _on purpose?!_ She shook the thought away and they got on their rides'. Kagome trotted back over to Inu-yasha, and he crouched down, obediently.  
  
Thanks, Inu-chan! She said cheerfully and he blushed at his new nickname.   
  
Do you have the rosary, Inu-yasha? Sango asked, laughing silently at the look on his face.   
  
Yeah, he has it. Kagome answered for him.   
  
he was about to mutter, but stopped when Kagome rubbed the tips of is ears between her thumb and Index finger. Instead it came out as a growl/purr. Kagome giggled, as they set off in the direction of the Western lands. They had been traveling for an hour when the sun began to set.  
  
Let's set up camp here, ok? Kagome announced, taking off her huge back pack and started to rummage through it. She pulled out a large roll, her sleeping bag and flipped it out evenly. She took out the small aerosol stove, a couple matches, a kettle, and a box of ramen packets. Inu-yasha sprang to her side and put on his best puppy-dog face.  
  
And what, I wonder, do you want? She asked him, sarcastically. He just continued his doggy face and looked from the ramen to her and to the ramen and to her and to the...  
  
Would you stop that?! You'll eat with every body else, now stop staring at me like that! For he had gone from staring at the ramen, to just focusing on her. He glanced around, Sango and Miroku left to go get water and it was just Inu-yasha and Kagome. He inches toward her, a gleam in his eye.   
  
She stuttered, and inched away, still on her knees. If your thinking about what I think you're thinking about, I'm N-O-T space R-E-A-D-Y! She said, nervously, backing further away. His face turned from evil to hurt.   
  
What did you think I was thinking about? He said, making his eyes as wide as possible. All I was thinking about was a cuddle... He crawled further towards her and she relaxed slightly. Really, she was afraid of Inu-yasha at times; like those other moments when his eyes showed something that Kagome could not place.   
  
She stopped edging away, and let him crawl over to her. He knelt, and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked into his eyes, the deep amber-gold that just lasted forever, with that deepening sensation, like they couldn't, and never would end. She closed her eyes, feeling the bliss of the moment.  
  
No, don't close them. He muttered, examining her perfect face. She slowly opened her eyes and he gazed into them, his were glassy with emotion. She slowly reached up to grab his hands that were holding her. She put them back down, using this movement to sweep in for a tantalizing kiss, that just barely grazed their lips. She opened her eyes, they were still inches away from each other. His face was unreadable, but after a few moments a blush peaked his features. He turned away, his face becoming steadily redder.   
  
Inu-yasha... Aishiteru, Inu-yasha. I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but I've told you yet again. She sat back down on her heels and tugged on one of his white locks. He turned to look at her, face still red. She laughed at him.  
  
How is it that you can french with me, but when I try to kiss you, you look as if I could fry an egg on your face?! She started to giggle uncontrollably. He was blushing deeper than before.  
  
I _do_ have a demon side, y'know.  
  
How are you so sure? She playfully swatted his hair. How are you so sure that it was your demon side?  
  
Cause I don't have the guts to do it now...  
  
I thought you wanted to cuddle? You know we don't have that much more time alone, right?   
  
but all the same, he sat in a position, and signaled her to sit on his lap. She obliged and crawled closer, her legs to one side and her arms around his neck. She leaned into him, enjoying his closeness. He shuddered with the emotions running through him. He'd never get over Kikyo's death, but Kagome; he couldn't get her off his mind. He wanted her, no doubt about it, but she wasn't ready, so he used her for emotional support. He loved being near her, her scent her ways, even when she was a complete baka he felt gratitude toward her, for everything that she has done. They sat there, in each other's arms, exchanging a kiss every now and then, but were only broken apart by Sango and Miroku's arrival.   
  
Sango elbowed Miroku hard in the ribs.  
  
I _told_ you that we should have stayed longer!  
  
Oh-_ho _so you DO want to bear me a child!  
  
All he was rewarded with was a smack on the head.  
  
he groaned, rubbing where she had hit him.  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha were now very much into glowering at the two, but the thought of dinner drove the interruption out of their heads, and Kagome got up and poured the water into the kettle. She turned on the gas-stove and waited patiently for 5 minutes until it started to whistle. She had to restrain Inu-yasha, who thought it was a demon, and attempted to smash it. When they had gotten everything under control, she opened two of the ramen-in-a-cup and poured half of the water in each. After shutting up Inu-yasha, who said he wanted three, every one got a cup-soup and was slurping happily, musing about what the look on Sessho-maru's face would be like when they finally got that dratted rosary on him.   
  
Muttered Kagome, in the middle of raising the chopsticks to her mouth.  
*******************End of Chapter 14: Sit Boy!(part one)  
_YAY! It's a big one! YEAH! *does dance* lalalalalala okay, I'm done! let me know what you think, ok?! Byes. And for my friend: *clears throat* Crispy Crunchy Tender Chewy RUNNING MACARONI!! YAY! Okay, I hope you see this, which you probably won't, but oh well. And YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!!!! *glares at crowd* this one took me.... 5 hours. yeesh!_


	15. Sit Boy! Part Two

_Yeah! I got some more new, reviews! WOOBA! YAY! Okay, I'll try not to write too long of an opening, so here the fic comes!_  
*****************Chapter 15: Sit Boy!(Part Two)  
Kagome laid on her back, watching the sunset slowly turn into a starry blanket, that got rolled across the horizon. She looked at the rapidly appearing stars, she was smiling slightly at the music she was listening to. It was a song from one of her favorite movies, Moulin Rouge. It was called Come What May'. The song started out as peaceful lulling music, added with a slow beat. Then the male's voice came in.  
  
_Never knew, I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I'm loving you more, and more.  
  
_She smiled, finding it amusing how similar the song was to her situation.  
  
_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you every thing! Seasons may change winter to spring, but I love you., until the end . of . time. Come what may! Come what may! I will you until you until my dying day.  
  
_Kagome smiled wider as the woman's voice sang her solo, sounding sweet.  
  
_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly the moves were such a perfect grace. *The males voice pitched in* Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. *Woman* It all revolves around you.  
  
_Kagome loved this part, when Ewin Mcgregor and Nicole Kidman Sang in harmony.  
  
_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide, but I love you (*woman*I love you) Til the end *woman and man in harmony* Until the end . of . time. Come what may! Come what may! I will love you until my dying day, oh, come what may! Come what ma~y! I will lo--ove you(I will love you Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place)Come what may! Come What may! I will love you until my dying da---y!  
  
_Kagome was shaken rudely awake by a pair of clawed hands.  
  
What's so funny? He asked, annoyingly. Kagome sat up and glared at him.  
  
I was enjoying a moment!   
  
Listening to _that_?!  
  
You can hear my music?!  
  
And I thought you knew me. She glared at him, and on instinct, commanded him to sit. And when she had realized he had no rosary on, she blushed and went back to switching the numbers on her CD player. She pressed stop twice to turn it off, and tugged the earphones off her head. She smiled at his quizzical look, and explained why she had been smiling.  
  
Because I was listening to a song that reminded me of our relationship. She blushed slightly at this, but quickly recovered. The song was about two people that love each other very much and they would always be together, no matter what happened.  
  
And what if one of them dies? Kagome felt a twang in her chest, but could not find the reason for the suddenness of the emotion.  
  
Actually, Inu-yasha; The woman _does_ die in the end, Satine.  
  
Bit depressing, He said simply, laying down next to her, his arms folded behind his head and one of his legs crossed over the other. He waved his foot around, just to annoy her.  
  
She scootched closer to him, her face buried into his side. If I went missing, would you promise to never stop looking?  
  
Of course, baka! He said playfully, tickling her. What do you think I've been doing all this time? I'd never let you go.  
  
Good, cause I can't stand being away from you! When I'm at home, I even miss you constantly nagging me about my backpack! She snuggled closer so that her arm was laying across him. I can't even look at the well, it makes me so lonely.  
  
I bet I missed you more!  
  
No way!  
  
I missed you so much that I would sometimes sneak into your room at night and watch you.  
  
She tugged his ears in mock-anger.  
  
Can you two shut up? Mumbled a extremely grumpy and extremely sleepy monk.   
  
Kagome shrugged and let go of her Inu-chan, crawling back to the entrance of the sleeping bag and slipping in. She rolled over and closed her eyes, attempting to fall into a slumber, but minutes past and she was still awake. She rolled over to face Inu-yasha, who was leaning against the trunk of the tree, in a lower branch. His ears twitched every now and then and would turn to face what he was hearing. He had the Tetsusaiga wrapped close to him by his arms and he wore a possessive expression. Kagome wondered if he thought of the group as his pack. It did seem that way, and she also noticed that the relations that they were posing, looked to Kagome as a family. Shippo was the son, she was the... er... _mate_(?) Miroku was treated by Inu-yasha as if he was his own sibling, protecting him, but able to insult him. Sango was considered the Sister-in-law, treated with casual respect. She smiled to herself, she had two immediate families, one she was a daughter, granddaughter and sister, and the other, she was a mother, a lover, a sister-in-law to two people. She was staring straight ahead, when she noticed that she _was_ staring strait ahead, which happened to be right at Inu-yasha.   
  
What do you want, wench? Kagome looked slightly hurt, but he was too tired to apologize.   
  
Don't call me that! She whispered, so only he could hear. He nodded, and closed his eyes. Kagome was comforted by this motion, and she too slipped into an uneasy slumber.  
*********************  
If I remember correctly (I'm not sure, I have no Idea) Rin wasn't supposed to be able to talk... oh well. if you know the answer for sure, please review me. I think I'll take chances and have her speak as if she was 4, ok, bye *-*  
*********************  
  
Kagome was shaken awake again, by the hands that she loved. She sat up, just to bang heads with Inu-yasha, who groaned loudly and rubbed the spot she had hit. He was blinking the stars from his view, when he looked down. Kagome was lying sprawled on the ground, her eyes were swirly and she was making small giggling noises. He rolled his eyes, and shook her again, her head just lolled around, her eyes still unfocused and looking in wild directions. Inu-yasha simply picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and dunked her head into the small spring. She spluttered, and coughed, suddenly being reawoken from her unconscious state.  
  
But she was stuck at sh'. Her teeth were chattering uncontrollably and she was shivering. She looked at him, an evil glint in her eye. She slowly made her way toward him, he slowly backed away. She gave him an almighty shove, and he fell into the 4 foot spring. He stood in the water, he was dripping wet from head to toe. He grinned evilly and jumped to a branch above his position in the spring.  
  
I'll get you for that!  
  
I'd l-like to see you try!  
  
all right then! He hopped right out of the tree to land inches from her. She squeaked as he pulled her into a tight embrace, soaking her with the water that was already clinging to his body.  
  
Oh-_ho_ Inu-yasha, you see, you've left something uncovered... and furious at him for getting her all wet, she kneed him in-between the legs. He grabbed himself with both hands before toppling over, to roll in the grass, groaning.  
  
Y-you b-bitch! He growled as menacingly as he could, mustering up as much pride as he could, while still rolling on the ground. She growled just as menacingly as he had, and said, while stalking off, careful to step on him as she went.  
  
Don't call me that.  
  
Kagome was still fuming after what had just happened, but managed to push it from her brain*THE ICE CREAM TRUCK!*as she used the blankets draped between trees to get dressed. She looked frantically around, making sure no one was watching, then she peeled her soaking Sweater from her, and then her shirt. She shuddered, it was freezing. She hurriedly pulled the extra clothes on, and slipped out of her sweatpants. The right knee was wet from where she had kneed Inu-yasha. She tossed them to the side with all of her other clothes and pulled on the skirt. She zipped and buttoned it, kneeling to collect her wet clothes. She hung them on an extra string to dry and left her tent, careful not to step on Miroku or Sango. She sat on her sleeping bag, listening to the song again. She waited for another five minutes before she began to worry. Inu-yasha had not come back from the spring yet. She popped off her head phones and got up, just to be pushed back down by a very angry-looking Inu-yasha.  
  
What the hell is your problem?! He glared at her, his claws digging into her left arm.  
  
It was a joke!  
  
It still hurt like shit!  
  
Gee Inu-yasha, I didn't know you were constipated. She said sarcastically, just to reward herself with a hungry kiss, as Inu-yasha hovered over her. His hand running through her hair and brushing softly on her cheek. Since when was Inu-yasha so strait-forward? He broke the kiss, to bring her to a sitting position, her kneeling in front of him.  
  
Inu-yasha? Is this that demon part of you that you were talking about? He just stared, thinking. He shook his head hard and looked back into Kagome's eyes.  
  
Yeah, I'm sorry.  
  
It's ok.  
  
Kagome peered into his face. Sorry was one thing, but thank you?  
  
Ummmmm..... Inu-yasha?  
  
He was feeling miserable about himself, he had nearly hurt her.  
  
I'm sorry for-uh-hitting you.  
  
The pain fades quickly. She sighed, he wasn't really mad at her, but she did get the strange feeling that he thought she was mad at him.  
  
I'm not angry, Inu-yasha.  
  
You should be, I almost hurt you. She looked away, attempting to hide the three long cuts on her arm.  
  
It's really ok, Inu-yasha. She mumbled, pulling her shirt sleeve lower, to hide the gashes. She glanced at them, they were starting to form droplets of blood. She knew he would soon be able to smell her blood.  
  
Inu-yasha's face tensed, he could smell her blood. He had hurt her, and he wanted to hide his face in shame. He turned his head, hiding his eyes from her, she must be thinking of how irresponsible he was, and he turned his upper body, desperately trying to get away from her innocent gaze. He jumped when he felt a hand touch his arm, he turned to look, shocked to see her beaming face.   
  
Inu-yasha, I still love you, no matter what you do to me. He panicked at this.  
  
Even if I rape you?! He pointed a finger into her chest. Would you still love me?!  
  
She looked away. He was about to blow up at her, when a groaning Miroku asked for his breakfast.  
  
MAKE YOUR OWN!!!   
  
  
  
Did I interrupt something? He said, examining the cuts on Kagome's arm. She covered them, and stood up, grabbing the frying pan, and turned to Inu-yasha.   
  
  
  
  
  
Would you mind going and catching some rabbits, or whatever? You can get something for yourself, you like raw meat, right?  
  
And he got up, stretched and headed off into the woods.   
  
  
  
She mumbled, still half asleep.  
  
Will you come with me to get water?  
  
Sure, whatever. She yawned openly and crawled out of her sleeping bag. They talked on the way about Inu-yasha and Miroku. Sango giggled every time Kagome even mentioned houshi-sama' or Miroku'. Kagome's eyes bugged, Sango _never_ giggled. Later, Inu-yasha had brought home 4 bunnies, and had some blood on the corner of his mouth. He licked it away, revealing his fangs. Sango stared as Kagome blushed deep, and concentrated on the frying she was doing. She got salt from her bag and a few herbs that would flavor the Rabbit a little better. When they had finished their meal, they packed up camp and headed out. Kagome mounted her trusty steed and Miroku and Sango rode Kirara, as before. Inu-yasha was in the lead, Kagome was holding his neck tightly in the crook of her elbow and held the rosary in her other hand. Miroku was groping Sango, but she just stared straight ahead, trying not to hit him.  
  
Would you _please_ stop that?! She hissed, turning around to face him, her voice was cold.  
  
Why, Sango-sama, I thought you were enjoyi- *WHACK* ow! Ok, ok, I'll stop already!   
  
Kagome fell asleep into the back of Inu-yasha before he shook her gently.  
  
  
  
We're here.  
  
She jolted awake and jumped off Inu-yasha's back, landing smoothly on the tree branch. Sango and Miroku were in trees behind her, and she could just make out Kirara in a tree behind them. Kagome fitted an arrow into her bow, and held it there, not drawn back yet. She nodded at Inu-yasha. Kagome turned when she saw Sango, she tossed her the clay pot with a cork. Kagome caught it and took a swig. The stuff tasted awful, and Kagome spluttered and choked on it before chucking it at Miroku, who also gagged on the vile substance. Finally, Sango drank the rest, and they waited for Sessho-maru to appear, all holding their breath, except Inu-yasha, who was breathing heavily, trying to attract the demon's attention. After a few minutes of waiting, Kagome gave the silent signal that she felt his aura approaching. Sessho-maru entered the clearing with Inu-yasha, talking loudly, gloating over the presence of his hated younger brother without protection.  
  
My, my! Who do we have here? He drawled, looking as bored as ever. Kagome lifted her bow, silently pulling back slightly on the string.  
  
Inu-yasha spat, raising the Tetsusaiga.  
  
My dear brother, your puny brain has finally learned my name! He leaned casually against a tree, his back to Kagome. Her eyes flicked to a girl, a young, human girl with a small ponytail on the side of her head. She was staring at Sessho-maru, as if she just had seen an angel. Kagome recognized her, it was Rin, the young human that Sesshy-chan' had brought in. Inu-yasha raised his sword higher, in defense, at the same time, drawing out the rosary. Kagome's cue had come, she stretched the sinew that bound the spry wood, pulling the arrow to it's full. She aimed carefully over his left shoulder, enough spiritual energy to cause him to turn. She gave Inu-yasha a meaningful look and let the arrow fly, it grazed his cheek, causing a red streak to cross over his other two. Kagome sat as still as she could as the next moments passed so fast, she barely knew what was happening at what time. Sessho-maru turned sharply, looking for the arrow shooter. Inu-yasha flew past him and dropped the prayer beads around his head. Kagome's time froze it seemed like ages for the rosary to fall, actually contacting with his shoulders. They connected, and just as Sessho-maru leapt after Inu-yasha, Kagome screamed.  
  
**SIT BOY!!!** Sessho-maru's face contorted with the most hilarious expressions as he zoomed for the ground. His face showed a mix of horror and embarrassment, and as he got up, she noticed a blush creep onto his ears. He was so furious that Inu-yasha grabbed Kagome from the tree and told the other three to run. He let out a growl so intense that Kagome shuddered, as he came pelting toward them. He reached a poison-loaded claw for Kagome, and just when he thought he had gotten her...  
  
*WHAM* *WHAM* Is Sesshy-chan gonna be ok, Rin worried!   
  
Inu-yasha and his companions found camp, laughing over it all.  
  
Did you see the look on his _face_!? Sango roared, doubling over, leaning on a tree for support. They all chortled, until one by one, they fell asleep, all exhausted from laughing so hard.   
  
Inu-yasha sat in a tree, feeling the breeze through his hair. He looked down on his Kagome and saw that she was tossing in her sleep. She was muttering things like: hee hee! Inu-yasha that tickles' and don't do that!'. After a half our of having her dreams, she said quite clearly.  
  
KYAAA! Inu-yasha! You are such a bad boy! KYAAA!! SIT!!!  
  
And Inu-yasha jumped awake when there was a crash and a wham' in a nearby tree.  
  
Inu-yasha heard Sessho-maru curse.  
  
Rin loves Sesshy-chan! Is Sesshy-chan hurt?! Why is Sesshy-chan in the dirt?! Rin practically yelled at Sessho-maru.  
  
  
******************End of Chapter 15: Sit Boy!(Part Two)  
_Hey! This took me FOREVER! Let me know if you want a sequel, or for me to continue, I'm glad to either way. Ja ne!_


	16. Mommy May I

_Hey! I'm really sorry it took so long! I was at camp for two weeks.... doogie means poop. At my camp, someone landed a doogie in the shower... eeeeeeeeeeew we had to clean it out... gross._  
*********************Chapter.... uh.... I forgot, but it's called Mommy May I  
Inu-yasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome walked from the entrance of the shrine, laughing and joking about the events of the previous night. Sango even made Inu-yasha try to stifle a giggle when she pulled an exaggerated imitation of Sessho-maru's face. They had caught him trying to tug the rosary off, just to fail spectacularly and throw a tantrum to match. The party strolled nonchalant into Kagome's house, Inu-yasha in the lead. He yawned and dove into the couch, making himself comfortable, but his amber eyes were still open, and made Kagome jumpy because he was watching her nonstop.   
  
Would you stop staring at me?! She had gotten fed up, and she stood with her hands on her hips. He pouted at her comment, and her face softened.  
  
I'm not a show, you know.  
  
He was obviously disappointed, and he flipped over, facing the back of the couch. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. She sat on the space left on the couch, and touched his shoulder. He didn't react, and when she leaned over him she discovered his eyes were closed and his face was slack. She reached down and pulled off her shoes, she laid down on the little space left on the couch, and hugged him around his middle. She buried her face into his back and smiled. She loved being so close to him, after all, she couldn't stand it when he wasn't there.   
  
Inu-yasha cracked his eyes open, he could fell her warmth pressed against him, and almost started when he saw her arms snake below his crossed ones. She was so special to him, he would never be able to stand life without her, he felt this was his second life, and she was there from the very beginning, when she pulled out the arrow.   
  
He made sure that she was asleep, before he took her hands and held them to him, like a precious jewel.   
  
*******************  
  
  
Damn it! That dog-doogie is no where! Kouga was on his hands and knees, sniffing the ground.  
  
I can't see my woman unless I find the dog. He lifted his head to the wind, and let it blow through his hair. He smirked, the wind had brought a slight scent of Kagome, sweet like sakura, with pureness, if it had a smell it would be Kagome. He ran in the direction of which the scent came. He was running through a quiet forest, and found the strangest things. He saw a huge tree flash by on his right, and on his left streaked an old, dried-up well. The scent was collected here, and he skidded to a stop, and dashed back to the well, and looked into it. It was empty, Kouga stared into the well for several seconds, biting his lip.   
  
Why does the scent gather _here_?' He thought to himself, still staring into the well's depths. He looked up, and found the gigantic tree's branches blocking the sun. He jumped onto a limb, and nearly choked on the stench of dog boy. H e abandoned the branch he was on and leapt into one just above it. He would wait here until his woman returned to the spot she went all of the time. He leaned against the tree trunk and filled his head full of thoughts of Kagome.   
  
******************  
  
  
Inu-yasha! Kagome! Wake up! Sango was shaking her friend's shoulder and yelling in her ear.  
  
Kagome groaned and opened her eyes, she noticed her arms were still around is waist and she removed them quickly in embarrassment. Sango had already seen, and was wearing a grin the size of Colorado. Inu-yasha rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, and saw Sango and Kagome having a mute conversation. He sat up and crossed his legs, his eyes still half closed.  
  
Whaddya want?  
  
Sango ignored him and directed the situation towards Kagome.   
  
Your okaasan is home.  
  
Kagome jumped up and looked around the room. There were blankets strewn everywhere and she was sure the kitchen was a mess. Inu-yasha! Sango! Help me clean up! She hopped off the couch and started loading blankets into Inu-yasha's open arms. When she was done, he was holding a pile of colorful blankets. She tugged at his haori sleeve and directed him to the linen closet. She gave brief instructions to toss them in, when she dashed off to the kitchen, to find miroku, fast asleep, with his head on the gajiin table snoring loudly. Kagome strode to him and smacked him hard on the back of his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
*smack*  
  
  
  
Did you know you talk in your sleep? She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pot when the front door opened.  
  
Kagome!!! Are you all right!? We're home!! Kagome doubled over as a little boy about 11 years old ran into her.  
  
She ruffled his hair and smiled. He drew out of the bear hug and looked around, just noticing Sango, Miroku and Kohaku. And so did her mother.  
  
Kagome, who are these people?  
  
Mom, this is Sango, She pointed to Each in turn, stating their name. She just was finished with Kohaku when Shippo, Kirara, and Keade came down the steps.  
  
And this is Shippo and Keade. Kagome's mom didn't seem thrilled.  
  
Any more fugitives? Kagome glanced in the direction of the hall. If okaasan found out that Inu-yasha was here, she would get even more angry. She knew that Inu-yasha had a thing for her daughter, and having him stay in the same house for several days would be too much.  
  
Kagome mumbled, avoiding her mom's eyes. One more, but you've already met him.  
  
Why are there strangers in our house?  
  
They aren't strangers! They're my friends! Kagome was getting mad, and the whole room could tell. They are here, because they were hit by the same snow spell that we were, and I was just being helpful!  
  
Kagome's mother flopped into a nearby chair, and sighed.  
  
I'm just glad you're ok.   
  
Kagome relaxed slightly, she wasn't angry.  
  
I suppose you need me to get back to feudal japan.  
  
That is a good idea, the sooner you get that jewel thing completed, the sooner you can come home.  
  
all right, I'll pack my bag. She walked to the stairs and signaled for Inu-yasha to follow. They walked to her room and closed the door.  
  
Inu-yasha, once we finish the jewel, what will happen? He just stared over her shoulder, apparently in deep thought.  
  
I want you to stay.  
  
  
  
I want you to be with me always. His eyes dropped to the floor and he shuffled his foot gingerly.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. Inu-yasha.... you know that's not possible if you become full demon. She choked on a sob, and he brought her into a tight embrace.  
  
Who ever said I was becoming a demon?  
  
But I don't want to die! I want to be with you for as long as a demon's life goes! But... but I know that's not possible either. she jammed her lips on his for reassurance and he kissed her back, nice and slow. It was a short kiss, but it was filled with the insurance that he would always be there, no matter what.   
  
He wiped away a tear with one clawed finger.  
  
Don't cry, please don't cry. she looked away. We have each other now, and that's what matters.  
  
She smiled at him and bent over her closet contents, pulling out items as she rummaged. Inu-yasha would catch them and drop them into her over sized ruck-sac. She got up and closed her closet door. She strolled over to the small desk opposite of her bed, and pulled open the bottom drawer. She found a large brick red book. She opened it and the first page was shiny. Inu-yasha stooped beside her and examined it. It was filled with the most exact paintings he had ever seen. There was Kagome, with Shippo, and Sango and Miroku sitting beside a lake, holding hands. She turned the page and he saw himself staring straight back at him.   
  
Who painted these?   
  
No one did, its called a photo.  
  
  
  
Look at this.. She pulled a small silver box from the top drawer. You aim with this little window here, and when you have the picture you want, you press the button. Here, pose. Inu-yasha gave her a questioning look and opened his mouth to ask what a pose' was when the box blinded him an there was a small click'.  
  
Kagome rolled over, laughing. He had the funniest expression on his face when she had taken the picture.   
  
It's called a camera.  
*************************Chapter erm. Mommy May I  
_I hope you liked it! the next chapter should be out A.S.A.P_


	17. The Shards Reunited

_Hi! I'm sorry this took so long! I'm REALLY addicted to this game called Golden Sun. ^_^ sorry! all right, here we go!  
_*****************Chapter 17: The Shards Reunite  
  
Kagome hiked her backpack higher onto her shoulders, and she, Inu-yasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and the rest of the guests piled out of Kagome's house. They all held hands and squeezed into the well. The first thing Kagome saw when she climbed out of the well was a certain wolf-leader's face.  
  
Kagome! So you've finally decided to ditch the dog and be my woman?  
  
Get out of my face, Kouga.  
  
Kagome stalked in the direction of the village, when two rough hands grabbed her arms. As she was roughly spun around, she just caught a glimpse of Inu-yasha clambering out of the well with a furious expression on his face. It was the last vision she saw before Kouga slammed her body against his and planted a crushing kiss on her lips.  
  
GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OF HER!!   
  
Kouga leapt away into the tree, snickering at the furious expression on Inu-yasha's face.   
  
What are you gonna do? Kouga was eying Kagome, who was still standing there, a pain-stricken expression plastered to her face. She slowly looked up at Kouga, her pain replaced by sorrow.  
  
Inu-yasha turned to face Kagome also and walked to her and held the tetsusaiga protectively in front of them. Kouga leapt from the branch in which he was perched and landed smoothly in front of the pair. He glanced around the tetsusaiga at Kagome and gave her a questioning look.  
  
Are you mates?   
  
Kagome glared at him and turned red.   
  
  
  
Then why can't you be my woman?  
  
Because I don' love you. She said smoothly, and turned away as if she had just officially ended the conversation.  
  
So... you love dog-breath?  
  
And what if she does?! Inu-yasha spat, growling in his face, the tetsusaiga still raised. Sango and the others were watching in awe at the conversation before them. Never had Inu-yasha had as much guts as to admit _love_. Now he was being out of character.  
  
Kouga, how about you give me a present? Kagome whispered, unsure.  
  
Gladly, Lady Kagome!  
  
Could I have your shards of the jewel?  
  
  
  
Kagome did her best big-eyed-beg and pouted her lower lip. Kouga blushed and gulped, falling right for it.  
  
  
  
  
  
I guess...  
  
You're the best! Kagome poked her and out from behind the tetsusaiga, and Kouga dropped them in. Kouga, who was very put out by now, sulked away into the trees.  
  
Kagome leapt into the air and punched the fist with the shards in it. That's all of them! We can complete the jewel now! Inu-yasha watched as she hurriedly took her shards out of the pouch and off her neck, and took the ones that Kouga gave her. She held her hands out in front of her and dumped them all together. The shards glowed, and lifted themselves out of kagome's outstretched hands. The smaller pieces swirled circles around the large shard and slowly, each shard found it's place like a puzzle on Kagome's necklace; her eyes were blank.   
  
As the last shard fitted easily onto the sphere, the light went out and two things fell heavily to the ground with a thud.  
  
  
  
*******************End of Chapter 17: The Shards Reunite  
_Hey all! Another cliffy! YAY! okay! this is the start of my sequel! both humans, but lifespan of a demon, they both have the souls of half demons, but Inu can go to school! YAY! g'bye_


	18. Chapter 17 I'm not giving anything away!

__

Hi! I am making a sequel..... but really it's more chappies... so enjoy! I'm not gonna say what happens, but the phrase 'holy shit!' is used, so beware... *evil laugh*

*************Chapter 17: Chapter 17 (I'm not giving anythin away)

When Kagome came to, her vision was blurred, but there was something familiar about the fuzzy image before her. She groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Inu-yasha? Where am I?" She noticed that the background to her un focused picture was a mahogany brown.

"You're in Keade's hut, baka."

Kagome sat up, the happenings of when she was among the living slowly formed themselves in her already delusional head. She remembered the forceful kiss that Kouga had put upon her, she remembered the completion of the jewel... and she remembered a voice yelling her name.

"What happened!? Where's the Shikon no Tama?!" She was panicky and had to be restrained by Inu-chan. 

"Calm down, it's right here." He withdrew the small sphere from inside his haori. She sighed and laid back down, he still had it, and now they could determine their lives together. Hmmmm she liked the sound of that... 

"Inu-chan," He blushed. "what are we going to do with the jewel?"

"It's your decision..." He blushed deeper. He knew what he wanted; just to be with her for as long as life would take them, that's all.

Kagome sat in deep thought... She loved his ears, they'd have to stay, so Inu would stay the same.... but I want to live as long as him... immortality? No. Forever is too long and I don't want to die by decapitation... 

"Inu-yasha.... what determines a demon's life span?" 

"Blood heritage."

"Could I ask for hanyou blood?"

"You could...."

"And maybe I could ask for a human appearance.... I don't want to stick out in my worl-" But she stopped at the pained expression on Inu-yasha's face.

"What is it?" She sat up again and leaned toward him, peering into his amber eyes.

"You'd leave me?"

She started. 

"Why in the WORLD would I go through all this trouble to live a long life with you, just to leave?!" She immediately flushed at what she had just said.

"Then why can't you just become hanyou like me?"

"I-I want us to live... t-to live in my time." She stuttered nervously, avoiding his gaze.

"You wouldn't stick out that much…. And all of my friends would think you were the hottest guy in town…" Her face was now a deep maroon.

Inu-yasha cleared his throat and stared pointedly at the door, his own face now red enough to match Kagome's. Miroku had just pulled back the flap-of-a-door of Keade's hut and strolled in, followed by Sango, Shippo and Kohaku. He had obviously heard the last couple lines of their conversation before her interrupted, and was grinning ear to ear.

"It's about time you two got together..." Kagome glared holes in his head before turning to Sango and beckoning her to the far corner of the room.

"So?! Are you and Miroku gonna go, or do I have to duck-tape you together?!"

Blank look.

"What's 'duck tape'?"

'Oh Kami...'

"Never mind, just answer the question."

Sango blushed, not much had happened between her and Miroku since that night in the closet.... and that ended in Miroku grabbing himself and toppling onto the floor, whimpering.

"I-I don't know..."

Kagome fell over, twitched and got back up.

"What do you MEAN you DON'T KNOW!?!" 

Sango cowered into the corner. 

"YOU _LOVE_ HIM, RIGHT!? Isn't that enou-" but she stopped, many people in the hut were staring, and to her embarrassment, one of those people was a sick patient, and used to be in a deep, feverish sleep.

"Gomen..." She clapped her hands in front of her face and bowed at the waist. Sango stalked back to the fire in the center of the room, her eyes diverted from any of the people inhabiting the small hut at the moment. She knelt and began cleaning her boomerang bone for the second time that day.

******An hour later******

"So that is what I'm doing with the Shikon no Tama... any complaints?" 

Silence.

"Okay, so kaede, how does this ritual thing work?"

The group of six sat around the small fire in the middle of Keade's hut. An assortment of tools and small stones with other magical items was placed in front of it.

"Ye just put your hand here when I tell thee to. You then say what you want to happen, the Shikon jewel will disappear and the wish will be granted."

"That seems easy enough."

Keade nodded and chanted slowly, moving certain objects certain places and withdrawing the shikon no tama from her robe. She placed it inside a small red triangle traced on the floor.

"Now." 

Kagome placed her hand over the jewel and triangle and closed her eyes, thinking over and over what she wanted done. 

'I want Inu-hanyou blood, with my appearance now.'

She felt the absence of the jewel beneath her fingers and something warm was spreading from her hand through her body.

'This must be the hanyou blood...' And all went black.

*******************

*******************

*******************

"Kagome......" A strong hand was shaking her roughly, his voice echoing in her head. Again, the voice repeated.... "Kagome....."

She opened her eyes slowly, again her vision was blurred horribly. Gods her head hurt, it was pounding as if someone was hitting her with a sledge hammer every couple seconds.

"Oooooow...." She groaned, rubbing her eyes, and sitting up. She only got a face full of Inu-yasha, which wasn't all that bad, but embarrassing. She had sat up and their faces collided, which didn't help her headache much. 

"Kagome, it worked!" She sat up again, this time Inu-yasha was ready and he pulled her into his lap.

"It worked? Really? Do I look the same?"

"Erm.... Mostly."

"WHAT?!"

"Your eyes.... they're... they've got slanted pupils."

"Holy Shit!"

"It looks fine, though.... I think you look..." 'more like my mate' he blushed at his impulsive thought. She wouldn't be ready for that in a looooong time.

"You think I look...."

"Great."

"Really?" She beamed up at him, and slowly brought herself to a sit. Her head didn't hurt all that bad, and she could feel the strength running through her veins. So _this _is what Inu-yasha felt like, it was truly amazing.

****************End of Chapter 17

__

yay! I did it! I really think this could go on longer with the whole school thing.... I think it would be great. I can just see Kagome now.

"They're contacts!" 

And she'd have to explain Inu being a hanyou and all. I can't wait to put Inu and Hojo in the same classes.... heheh..... *POW* Die!!!! *Smash* READ AND REVIEW!! or just read.... or just review.... your choice.....

Ja Ne!!!


	19. Hojo Is One Dumb Guy

HI! I don't have anything to say, so I'll just write! Oh, I need * crawls * more * gasp * reviews…. * dies *

*******************

"Mo-m! I'm Ho~me!" Kagome bellowed at the top of her lungs into her quiet house.

"Kagome! How was your trip? Did you have fun? Want me to get a bath rea-"

"It's Ok! They're just contacts!"

Mrs. Higurashi relaxed slightly. "Oh, for a moment I thought you used that jewel to wish you had youkai blood, so you could live a longer life."

Kagome fell over. "Actually mom, that didn't happen." 'I asked for _hanyou_ blood, heheh.' 

"Well, dear I didn't expect you to _lie_" She said simply, taking Kagome's bag and setting it by the door. This gave Kagome a guilty lurch in her stomach.

"Hey mom?"

"Hai?"

"Is it okay if Inu-yasha comes to school with me?" She said this all really fast, avoiding her mothers gaze.

"I don't see why not…"

"Well, he'd have trouble fitting in, that's all…"

"Hanyou exist in our time too, I'm sure of it, it won't be that bad. If your brother thinks his ears and claws are cool, every one else should too, right?"

"Erm… okay." Kagome shuffled her feet on the rug and looked at her mom again. "Sooo, can I go get him?

"Eh? He's outside?"

"Uhhh yeah?"

Kagome's mom laughed silently. "Okay, sure, just make sure I can get a picture of him in our clothes." 

Kagome giggled, and walked out the door again. "Inu-yasha!!!" She bellowed. "Get your butt down here!!!"

Kagome waited until her patience ended. "Inu-" A hand clamped over her mouth.

"What do you want, wench?" She glared at him, and she got a sly look on her face. 

"OW!" She had bit him, hard. "That hurt!!" 

"You're the one putting your hand in my mouth."

Inu-yasha just changed the subject. "So can I go? Can I go to this 'school' thing?"

"Yeah, my mom says yes…"

"And?"

"There's a drawback."

"And?"

"You can't wear your… Sengoku Jidai clothes…"

"What?!" He just glared holes in her head. "I have to wear _those_," He hissed, pointing at a near-by school boy walking home. He was wearing a black uniform, it buttoned to the top, with black pants.

"Maybe I'll just-" 

"No, you are coming with me whether you like it or not."

"Damn!"

"Inu-yasha!"

"What, don't I say that all the time?"

"Yeah, but.... but if mom heard..." She trailed off, letting in a dramatic silence.

"Feh!" Inu-yasha took his usual pose, one leg crossed over the other, bent at the knee, his arms folded and his nose in the air. His aura was proud until a waist-high boy knocked the wind out of his lungs, catching him and taking him into a bear-hug.

"Inu-oniichan!"

"Gerroff, Sota!"

"Mom says your comin to stay with us for the rest of school!!"

"Er.."

"Are you Kagome's _boyfriend_ or what?!"

"Aaah!" Kagome clamped a hand over his mouth, and smiled innocently at her approaching mother.

"Heh, hi mom... I was just _chatting_(She glared at Sota) with Inu-yasha about the clothes he has to wear."

"Yes, about that. I was just talking to the principle of your school and she says that the child, Hitou, would be out for the year and all the classes had more than enough room for an extra person. She says she'd be glad to take a friend of ours! Isn't that exciting?"

'I don't know... more than enough room for an extra person... they don't know what they're dealing with.' Kagome glanced at Inu-yasha, who was tackling Sota to the ground with ease.

"Uh, sure mom..."

Mrs. Higurashi was beside herself with glee. "Ooooh, he'd look so _cute_ in school clothes, he would look just darling." She gushed, leaning over and twanging his ears. 

"Sooo, when do we go shopping, anyway?" Kagome said, getting nervous at the death-glare that Inu-yasha was giving her mother. 

"We'll go as soon as we're done with lunch." Mrs. Higurashi said, and at the mention of food, Inu-yasha perked up.

"Is it Ramen?" Kagome gave him a look and jammed her elbow into his ribs. 

"Of course it's ramen, you ding-bat, now come on!"

"What's a ding-"

"Shuddup."

*****An Hour Later..*

After lunch (It was ramen!! ^_^), Kagome, her mother, sota and Inu-yasha took a bus to the nearest department store. Inu-yasha had many baka questions to ask, like: "How come every one is wearing those weird clothes of yours?!" and "What's that?!" He'd yell, openly pointing at a bus, or a plane. The family members would just ignore him, and the stares in their direction.

The first store they came across was a JCrew (c). He would pick out the most expensive leather outfit he could find, and begin to walk away with it.

"Inu-yasha!! Get back here _now_!" Kagome hissed, and an old woman actually stopped to turn and watch, poking her husband in the back muttering things like: "The things kids do to themselves today," and "This city is cursed, I tell you cursed."

"But this is what I want!" He whined, sticking the jacket and pants in front of her nose.

"Inu-yasha, We're here for casual clothes, not spandex!" 'Oh, god, Inu-yasha and spandex in the same sentence... What is the world coming to?!' She blushed and pretended she was looking in her purse for something to hide her tomato-face. 

When they finally came to the pizza parlor, Armand's (c) *drools* Kagome was chatting with her mother, Sota and Inu-yasha walking behind them. Kagome glanced back at Inu-yasha, thinking about, well of course, him. She let her gaze wander to the small tables that cluttered the store. She gasped, and jumped behind a nearby pillar. 

'Oh god, not Hojo, not now!' He was sitting with her other friends, chatting and sipping his drink. But it was too late, for Eri had spotted her. 

"Kagome! What are you doing here?"

Kagome stepped out from behind the pillar.

"Eh, heh... _hi_ Eri..." She squeaked out. This was gonna be bad, real bad.

"Higurashi! So you've gotten over your kidney stones?" Hojo bounced over to her and held both of her hands in his own.

Kagome fell over, to be helped up by Inu-yasha. 

"Kagome, who's that?" Inu-yasha asked, jealousy boiling over his meant-to-be-casual words.

"Inu-yasha, this is Hojo."

Hojo looked surprised.

"Inu-yasha... That's Dog-demon." 

Kagome started.

"I-It's a nick-name!"

"oh..." Hojo gave Inu-yasha a blank look and got back to his business with Kagome. "Sooooo, Could you come and see a movie with me next Saturday?"

"Aaah, Hojo, I don't know...." Kagome was wavering at the death glare Inu-yasha was giving him (as in Hojo-kun). Of course, Hojo was too dense to see he was treading on dangerous ground, so he continued. 

"Or you and I could go out to dinner, and come to my place." He smiled sweetly, taking her hands again.

Eri now joined them, hesitating at the large amounts of steam billowing from Inu-yasha's ears and nose. She also stared. Was he _growling_?

"Hojo, I'm a bit busy!" She squeaked, looking at the enraged expression on Inu-yasha's face. Her eyes slipped down to his hands. He was drawing blood... 

Kagome's mother was watching from afar, amused at the expressions.

"Hojo, would you excuse us for a moment?" Kagome whimpered, grabbing Inu-yasha's arm and dragging him off to the far corner of the entrance hall.

"Inu-yasha... are you jealous?"

"HELL YEAH!!!" He yelled. "He has no right to touch you!!!"

"Calm down, it's okay! You know I don't like him!" She soothed, but he wasn't listening... well at least not to her.

"Your friends... They think I'm 'hot'." He gave her a questioning look. "What's 'hot'?"

Kagome turned red, and murmured something that was indistinguishable to the noise. She then grabbed his arm and leaned toward his ear.

"It means they think you're sexy." She walked off, trying to cool her burning face.

When they got back, Hojo took a point and scadoodled, alng with all of Kagome's drooling friends. They ate lunch, packed up and headed home. They bought Inu-yasha... 4 pairs of red sweat-pants, 3 pairs of baggy jeans, 4 wifebeaters, and several pre-worn T-shirts with witty stuff on them. *my favorite is the one where is had REALLY small letters that say. "nosy little bastard, aren't you?"* 

When they got home, Kagome and Inu-yasha went up to her room to 'talk'.

"Inu-yasha, please don't say that your gonna be like this ALL YEAR?!"

"Why shouldn't I be, your mine!"

"Inu-yasha, things don't work like that here, unless you want to be boyfriend/girlfriend, which I seriously doubt."

"But-!"

"Inu-yasha!" She slammed her hand on the floor, and glared at him. "This is what we have to deal with! Boys'll like me and girls will like you, Okay? There is _nothing_ you can do about it!"

"But remember I-" He gulped and hid his eyes.

"It's okay, I won't agree to any other man, if it makes you happy, okay? And yes, we still love each other, and that's all that matters." *Moulin Rouge ^_^* 

He gave her a weak smile and started to get up, but Kagome got a death-grip on his Katama. 

"Please, stay?" She pleaded, dragging him back down to the floor. He sighed and sat cross-legged, his back against her bed. She hopped into his lap, and buried herself into his blood-red Haori.

"Aishiteru, Inu-yasha, aishiteru..." and she fell asleep. heheh, yeah?" 

********************

Review, peoples! I need reviews, this is driving me insane here! Okay! I hope you like it! Byes!


	20. Homeroom

Hi! I have decided to be a good girl and help people with their fics! If you give me a title of a fic, I will read and review! If you review me constantly, with positive things, and contact me personally, I will advertise the fic on my up-coming chappy. Sound good? I'm writing this at 10:00 am, august 12 2003. I think. 

-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-Chapter 19: Homeroom,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`-,-`

"Kagome!! Get up!!!" Kagome sat bolt-upright. Damn, I have to go to school. The picture around her came into focus. Inu-yasha, he was snoring slightly, his arms still around her shoulders. She yelped and leapt out of his arms. 

"Inu-yasha! Wake Up!" She bellowed at him.

"Hm?"

"We have to go to school!"

"Oh, yeah... Why'd you wake me up for that?" He muttered. "I already knew that..."

"Inu-yasha!! WE HAVE TO GO _NOW!!!!_" She yelled at him, stomping her foot and dragging him to his feet.

"What? You go this early?"

"Yeah, and you'd better get used to it!" She tossed him his uniform, and some under.. well you know. She blushed and handed him the pile, explaining where everything goes. While he was in the bathroom changing, she pulled on a clean uniform, the short forest green skirt, and a white shirt that had a sailor collar with a red tie at the center. She sat at her desk and pulled the small mirror towards her. She took her brush and combed through her hair a couple of times to smooth it out. She then took her favorite lip-gloss that she always wore to school, and applied a thin layer. She took a small pink container from her top drawer, it was labeled _Pinky. _ This was her favorite candy, made from Sakura blossoms. (My exchange student brought some from Japan with her... mmmm really good...)

She popped one of the small pink candy-mints in her mouth and closed her eyes... She'd have to introduce Shippo to this. She got up, and grabbed the brief case from beside her desk, she opened it, and filled it with all sorts of school junk. She flew downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast and ran right back up the stairs again.

She found Inu-yasha, in her room, wearing his school uniform... well, half wearing it. The shirt was unbuttoned and his shoes were not on.

"Inu-yasha! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm ready!"

"You are _not_ going to school like that!" She breathed, stressing every word. She pounced on him, and buttoned his shirt in less than a minute, she thrust his shoes at him, and took a brush to his hair. In five minutes, he was ready to go, his shoes on, and his hair brushed into a hiten-style braid. They didn't bother to cover up his 'parts' because he refused to wear a hat, although he liked the idea of shades. Kagome's mother, who was a softy let him wear the black shades, and Kagome blushed whenever he looked her way. 

'Goddammit he's hot...'

'Man! These clothes kill!'

'Bad Kagome, _bad, bad_ Kagome!'

And on, this is what the thoughts were like the whole way to school, and it was amazing how much attention they were grasping. One girl even walked head-long into a parking meter, she was staring at him so much. By the end of the three block walk, her face was as red as his Haori-Katama. She shifted her brief case to open the double door, leading to her homeroom. (In Japan, most teachers shift to meet with their students, while the students stay in their homerooms, but that would be no fun so I'll do it the 100% American way!)

They both took a seat, and Kagome leaned over to him. 

"Inu-yasha, okay, When the teacher calls your name-kuso! You don't have a last name!" She thought a moment. "How about... Tsurugi... that's sword..."

"Okay, fine by me." He said, removing the sunglasses and looking her in the eye. "Now I can see what this 'school' thing is all about."

She grinned evilly at him. "Don't worry you'll _love_ it." They were the only ones in the class room, but the bell hadn't rang yet, so kids started to file in. All of the teens nearly fell in their seats, apparently they had never seen a hanyou before. He hurriedly put his shades back on.

Kagome sighed, at least the priss wasn't in her homeroom. If she was, she'd be half on Inu-yasha, complementing his doggy-ears and- Her simple thoughts turned to anger. If she touched his ears, ooooh she'd get it. 

Inu-yasha glanced nervously over at Kagome; her scent had changed to relaxed to hot anger. She was clenching her fists and staring daggers at the green wall in front of them. He also noticed the smells around him, the women seemed to all change when they walked by him, and the men's jealousy reeked. He put his head to the desk and covered his sensitive nose with a sleeve. 

Kagome noticed.

"Inu-yasha, are you okay?"

"Feh, I'm fine, wench."

"Don't speak to me like that!" Her voice was rising, and some kids watched.

"I can speak however I damn want to, woman!"

"Inu-yasha, I'd say the word right now, I would say it..." Her voice was cold.

Now every one was watching.

"Yeah?! You would?! What are you gonna do about it now? Huh?" 

She glared at him, and pounced. The pair went toppling to the ground, fighting tooth and (In Inu-yasha's case) nail. The class went silent as Kagome and Inu-yasha would shout insults and claw at each other. When the teacher finally came in from hall duty, he found Inu-yasha with a stunned Kagome over his head.

"Put her down, you fool!" He yelled, brandishing his cane. 

"Inu-yasha, do what he says and no attacking people!" she whispered down at him.

"Feh!" He barked and plopped her in her seat, and sat down himself. All of the girls swooned except for Kagome who crossed her arms and glared at him. 

"You are one intense baka."

"Alright, now that we have that under control, let me call role." 

"Ahiro, Aorio"

"Here."

"Chikyuu, Shokko"

"Present."

"Fuyu, Cho"

"Why do you ask?"

Untill...

"Higurashi, Kagome"

"Grrr"

"Kage, Kiho"

"Here."

"Okami, Shiro."

"Here." Growled a voice, Kagome turned in her seat, this was new. At the back of the class stood a- 

'oh my god!'

A white-haired boy stood with his back against the wall, a smirk in place, a hand in his pocket. He had Grey eyes, a tall stature, and if she was correct... He looked exactly like Kouga. He even had the same sweat-band and pony tail.

She elbowed Inu-yasha hard in the ribs and jerked a thumb in his direction. A low rumble echoed deep in his chest.

"What the hell is Kouga doing here?!"

"Inu-yasha, I don't think it's Kouga."

"He's definitely a youkai though, and a wolf." He said the last word as if it were something disgusting.

"Inu-yasha.... I'm sorry, Mrs. Higurashi did not give me a last name."

Everyone gasped, one because he was related to Kagome's mother, and two, Inu-yasha literally meant Dog-demon.

"Tsurugi." Kagome answered for him. "And he's just... er.... staying with me, he's not my brother."

More girls stared. Kagome Higurashi, the 'A' student, the model citizen had a demon for a best friend. Some of them smiled to themselves, that meant he was free to date. 

After the last person was called, the class was allowed to walk around and talk quietly. Kagome sat her head on her desk and sighed. This was going to be a loooooooong day. Inu-yasha pulled his desk over to hers and plopped his head on the desk as well, thinking the exact same thing. He only lifted his head, when a girl was gently tapping his arm. She was blushing red, and stuttering.

"H-hi! My N-name is Ch-Ch-Cho., I was wondering if I could walk home with you today..." Kagome sat up as well and glared holes in 'Cho's head. 

Cho stared at Kagome's strange eyes. "You got contacts?"

Kagome nodded.

"Inu-yasha is busy, could you come later?" She hissed and brought his head to hers, their foreheads pressed together.

"Let me get this straight with you....(she jammed her finger on the desk) If a girl talks to you, or asks you on a date, say no, okay? I'll do the same." Her expression turned to a smile. And she kissed him lightly on the temple, so no one would see. She sat up again, and reached for his ears, she wanted to do something in the fifteen minutes that she had. She rubbed them between her thumb and forefinger, enjoying the deep purring sound that filled his chest. She giggled at him and continued, as he leaned into the touch, ignoring the girl that was watching, perplexed. His shades slipped a notch on his nose, and she caught a glimpse of the most beautiful thing she might ever see in her life. 'Inu-yasha' had golden eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hey! I hope you like present timing, I'll add Miroku and Sango in the present time plot too. This was not my best chapter, but okay, who cares?

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

Mrs. Higurashi is _so_ not dead, after all, this chapter might prove that.. only slightly. She is such a cool character! Why would I kill her?


	21. First period, and WHAT?

Hi! ^_^ I haven't done a disclaimer in a while, and I'm sure someone out there is dying to get me in trouble, so

Disclaimer: I... do... not... own... Inu-yasha *you hear paper shuffling* And... I... Amnotbeingheldatagunpoint! *bang*

Hey all! I just want to say hi to my good friends-

Kizoona: How's Florida?

Anime-fangirl1: Oi! I'll have to mention you more often!

Laboo: ^_^ luv ya!

Inu-yasha: Would you please stop saying 'feh'?

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

All of the students shuffled out of the door when the bell sounded, trying not to be late for first period. Kagome was standing outside the homeroom door, waiting for Inu-yasha to collect his things. He was terribly unorganized, and his stuff ended up all over the room. She let out a patient sigh, she'd have to show him how to organize his things.

"Excuse me?" Said a male voice. "Are you Higurashi, Kagome?"

She opened her eyes, to meet two pale ones. 

"Ummm, yes?" She shifted nervously, this was that 'white wolf' guy, and he was too close for comfort.

"My name is Shiro Okami, and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to join me at the Halloween dance next week?" He took a step closer, his face directly in hers.

"I-I aah...." She sidestepped him, and threw her head into the class room. What the hell was taking Inu-yasha so long? She saw him, in a corner, with a girl, nearly forcing him back, touching his- _ears._ Rage over came her, as she stormed into the classroom, and yelled.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!!" She screamed at the girl, who turned around, a shocked expression on her face. It was Cho.

"I-I w-was j-just...I s-saw you…" But she stopped, for Kagome was simply glowing in her own anger.

"_Get... away... from... him..." _She hissed, dangerously low. The girl scurried out of the room, squeaking a hello to a friend who was waiting for her. Kagome relaxed slightly, and motioned for Inu-yasha to come to her. He consented, and she hugged him around the middle, her head on his chest, smiling into him. Damn, this was gonna be a _long _day

"Kagome...." He said, stroking her hair, still staring straight ahead. "Gomen."

"Hai, it's okay, let's go now." She grabbed her briefcase and scurried out, just to be met by Shiro.

"So is that a yes?" He said hopefully.

"Not on your life, Shiro-kun." She whispered, before grabbing Inu-yasha's hand and dragging him to first period.

When they arrived, they were one of the last, because of the whole ordeal in the hallway. The two of them took seats next to each other, and talked quietly.

"So, what did that wimpy wolf have to say to you?"

"He asked me to a dance."

"A dance... That doesn't sound that bad."

"It involves moving together and close contact."

"I'll kill the bastard!"

"Kagome Higurashi," A voice drawled from in front of the couple. "I never knew you had a boyfriend." The drop-dead gorgeous girl examined her nails, and looked sexily up at Inu-yasha.

"I must say, Higurashi, you have good taste."

"Shut _up_, Midori!" Kagome hissed, making to stand up. The priss was wearing, well the uniform, but her skirt was rolled up at least four times, and she had two more layers of mascara than the brush itself.

"You see," She continued, as if she hadn't heard. "I need a date, because the Halloween dance is next week." She sighed. "And all of the boys at this pathetic school do not even compare to my good looks. I need a man that matches me." She pointed a clawed finger at Inu-yasha. "_This_ is the kind of man I'm looking for." 

Inu-yasha just glared at her, his shades still in place. Kagome was about to start something when a cool voice behind her spoke.

"So, I see you've met my woman!" Shiro said calmly, putting an arm around Kagome's shoulder. It was Inu-yasha's turn to stand up. He opened his mouth to argue, but Midori broke in.

"Soooo, Kagome... you already _have _a boyfriend." She said accusingly, and wrapped her arms around Inu-yasha's waist. This, of course was too much. Inu-yasha growled loudly at Shiro and jumped from Midori, while Kagome threw Shiro's arm off her and pounced on Midori. The class's attention was turned completely to the pairs that were snarling, yelling, scratching and punching. The four was reduced to a blur, Inu-yasha had a kicking Shiro by the throat, while Kagome was throwing jabs at Midori, who was scratching at Kagome's face with her fake nails. Kagome looked in Inu-yasha's direction when she heard distinct sounds of someone choking.

"Inu-yasha! Put him dow-" But she was cut off by a blow to the head. Midori had taken advantage of her when she wasn't looking, and hit her hard in the face with a textbook.

Kagome fell to the floor, her vision blurry and spinning. Two heads poked into her view, both had white hair. 

"Ugggh," She groaned lifting a hand to her throbbing head. "Inu-yasha?" the boy on her right nodded and picked her up, putting her in his chair. He tenderly poked her cheek, and she winced. She had a large bruise. Half of the class was crowded around her, watching. The other half was Midori. 

"You've got a bruise." Her friend Ayumi informed her.

"Thanks, I've noticed." She said grumpily, folding her arms and glaring at a smirking Midori. She had done that on purpose, to heighten her chances of getting Inu-yasha for the dance. Well _she_ wasn't gonna let her. Kagome rubbed her cheek absent mindedly, her eyes slightly unfocused. This school thing was getting out of hand. She furrowed her brows and took out her hand mirror. She had to see how bad this bruise really was. She flipped it open, and gazed at her own alien eyes. They looked so natural, like they were always supposed to be like that. Her eyes slid down to the dark purple bruise on her cheek, she frowned and rubbed it. 

'It doesn't hurt at all... strange. Wait!' Her eyes bugged as she watched the bruise fade into a brownish green, then it shrank, until her face was as smooth as it had been before the blow. 

'That was... unexpected.' She thought curiously, reaching up to rub her cheek. She was still rubbing her cheek when the professor entered. Kagome glanced up, expecting to see her usual History teacher, Ms. Shields. Her eyes bugged again.

"SANGO?!" She and Inu-yasha said in unison.

('*,)(,*')('*,)(,*')('*,)(,*')('*,)(,*')('*,)

YAY! A CLIFFY! ^_^ heheh... told you I'd add Sango and Miroku. But I'm seriously thinking of quitting. Maybe you guys can change my mind. Just be sure that you at least give me credit for the hours a day I put into these. I work hard to entertain you guys, so if you don't like it for no reason please do not tell me, but if you have a real complaint by all means review. My fic being 'gay' is not a real reason to review. Sometimes when people use gay like that, I think they've forgotten what the damn word really means. Oh well, I guess I'll have to educate you later.

Sayonara! Domo arigato Gozaimashita. *bows at waist*


	22. Chapter 22 I think

*sighs* this took a while to think out. Should I continue, or should I not... Hmmm a toughy. Well, I think it's unfair to the nice, considerate people out there to leave a cliffy to hang, so, here I go...

*********

Inu-yasha and Kagome gaped at Sango, who was dressed in a woman fit business outfit, and she wore a pair of smart spectacles. She giggled and blushed, looking at her shoes. 

"Sango, what- why-?" Kagome fought out, still staring dumbfounded at the new 'you'.

She pulled Kagome aside. "Your mom, she found me a teacher's contract! I got assigned as an aid, and since your teacher isn't here, I'm watching your 'class'!" *If you sign a contract, you can teach as an aid anywhere, if a teacher is out, you can fill in, like a more permanent sub.*

"Oh- my- god!" Kagome squealed, as she clamped Sango's hands in hers and they jumped up and down. The class stared at their teacher, who was gorgeous, acting like a kid and _squealing_. This was beyond weird. 

"OH! And Miroku's here too!" She giggled again. "He was assigned to this old man... Too bad he can't pop the ol' question, huh?" She laughed silently, as she took seat in her teacher's desk.

"Ohayô gozaimasu!" She began, glancing nervously around at the attentive class. "Ah... Can any one tell me what you've been learning?"

Kagome raised her hand. 

"Kagome?"

"History of The Sengoku Jidai." She winked. This subject would be easy, obviously, because Sango lived there. 

"Right, ah, yes, here we are." She shuffled through the substitute papers, and found the activity. Naming some of the legendary creatures from the Feudal Era. 

Sango scanned the questions, and bit her lip. This Japanese was so difficult to read, but she could pick out most of the symbols. 

'Uh, oh...' She thought, as she saw some very strange questions. '{Name the Powerful Inu-hanyou that lived in the time of Nobunaga.} And.... oh Kami, I can't read this one out loud... {What was the name of the Miko that supposedly, due to records traveled with him.} They won't fall for more than one coincidence.' She huffed and pulled at her suit.

"Man, these clothes kill!" She muttered, and Inu-yasha snorted into his sleeves. 

She gave him a glare, and looked at the class. "Sooo, every one is learning about the Feudal Era, huh? Well, I just happen to study that subject, and I do believe demons and monsters lived." It was the class's turn to snort. 

"Who hired you?!" Some jerk yelled.

"Yeah! Who died and made you teacher?" 

Sango waved her hands defensively in front of her face. "Seriously..." 

But the kids jeered and threw paper, which she easily dodged and caught.

This went on a bit before Kagome stood up. "WOULD YOU _PLEASE_ SHUT THE HELL UP!? How old are you people anyway?! Well, from the way you act, a stranger would think you are going into the sixth grade!!!" She Yelled angrily. What does a girl have to do around here to get some respect?

The class was silenced, and the last balled up paper landed dully on the floor. Sango smiled appreciatively at Kagome, who just glared at the class and flopped in her seat. 

'I _Hate_ school....' She, Inu-yasha and a somewhere miserable Miroku thought.

Sango had talked for about thirty minutes after the squabble and the bell wrang. The students got up, and some stayed. Kagome got to her feet slowly, and stuffed her paper and pancil into her brief-case. She turned to Inu-yasha, to take him to the next class, but she found he was asleep, with his head on the desk. She leaned in to shake him, when Midori tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Hey, Kagome! How did you get rid of that bruise, huh?" Kagome stood up.

"What?" 

"What are you, some kind of freak, like wolf boy, and dog demon?"

"You mean Inu-yasha and Shirô, right?"

"And what if I do? I'm beginning to think those eyes of yours aren't contacts." She said coldly, jabbing a finger into her collar bone. It didn't hurt. Kagome growled low, without realizing it. Midori took a step back.

"S-stay back! You're _growling_!!!!" Kagome glared at her through slits. Her aura becoming more and more heated. 

"Don't you _dare_ insult Inu-yasha." She growled, in a voice unlike her own. 

"Kagome...." Inu-yasha said, now standing, holding her arm.

"Stay out of this, Inu-Hôseki." She jerked her arm away, and got into a fighting position. 

"Come and get me." Kagome said coldly, her face contorted with an unknown rage. But as Midori ran towards her, raising a fist, she was knocked to the ground. Sango had punched her hard across the cheek. Kagome stood and stared at the trembling body on the floor. She then tensed and relaxed. Inu-yasha sensed a presence leave her. She knelt down and picked Midori up, supporting her. She was crying.

"Shh! Shh! There, you're okay!" Kagome cooed, helping her out of the room. Inu-yasha gave Sango a strange look of confusion before following Kagome into the crowded hallway.

Inu-yasha easily caught up with her, and walked on the other side of a sniffling Midori. Her mascara was running in little black rivers down her cheeks. 

"Kagome?" He asked cautiously. 

She smiled and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Uh... um..." He stuttered. That damned smile again, always got him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"What?" She asked, looking innocently puzzled. "She's hurt! I can't just leave her!" 

Inu-yasha just stared. 'Maybe... Kagome's Hanyou blood is making her insane; that right there was the old Kagome... But sometimes an odd rage screws up her scent. This is out of hand.' He walked for a while, his eyes unfocused, his head still back in the room when Kagome went all freaky.

When they finally arrived at the nurse's room, they all stopped and listened. There was a man's voice coming from the small closet-sized room.

"Would you be ever so kind as to bear me a child?" 

"Wha? Wha?" The nurse stuttered, and they saw her back against a wall. 

"Miroku!!" Kagome yelled, she shoved Midori at Inu-yasha, and stormed in the room. "BAD Miroku!" 

*WHACK*

"Ow!"

"What do you think you are doing?!"

"I didn't do anyth-"

*WHACK*

"Don't you lie to _me_!!!"

"I-"*CRACK* "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed and came streaking out. "AAAA! SAVE ME!!" He hid behind Inu-yasha and Midori, cowering.

A very angry Kagome came out of the office, holding what looked like a leg of a chair. "Try that again, and I'll smack your sorry ass to infinity and beyond!!" *Toy story theme song*

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;;;;

^_^ Hi! I've decided not to quit, but I don't have much time to do chapters because school starts really soon, and I have a boat load of you know what of work to do. I can have long chapters that will update in a week or two, or short ones that will update every four days or so. Please Tell me which.

R&R!

^_^ YAY!!!!!!!! I figured out how to do the 'ô' thingy. Control shift ^ and then an o. feh, I could have figured that out without my mom. I learned others too.. ñ eñe I take Spanish, but I don't know how to spell sounds. I'll do the ô thing from now on, like with Shippô and Kikyô and such. OH! And that reviewer (luv ya, but…) SesshoUmaru should actually be Sesshômaru thankyou.

Ja! Dômo Arigatô Gozaimashita. *bows deeply* 


	23. A Date to the Halloween Dance

Hey all! I'll get to work ASAP for you, but I wish that I could get finished with my best Idea yet. A Princess Mononoke/Inu-yasha cross over^_^ yeah! I can't wait! 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inu-yasha and Kagome sat in the Nurse's office on the little bed. Midori and the nurse herself were in the little side room, tending to all of her little scratches. Kagome didn't know why, but the thought of being alone with Inu-yasha made her blush. They had gone much farther than being in a room together, it was just the fact that they hadn't hugged or kissed in the longest time. Her face reddened more at that thought and she averted her eyes to the floor. 

"Inu-yasha?"

"Hn?"

She looked up at him, and took his hand in hers. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"luv ya..." she said before closing her eyes and dozing. They were missing most of second period, and lunch was next.

__

Inu dream/falshback…

Kikyô was sitting alone in a clearing. Inu-yasha approaches and sits next to her, peering cautiously into her relaxed face. She turned to face him, and smiled warmly.

"Why do you spend your precious time with a 'weak human'?" She sighed, and leaned against the tree behind her.

"Wha?" He blinked. Since when was Kikyô so cold? Since always. He looked sadly down at his lap, and the gloomy forest swirled into blackness. 

A new scene appeared, Inu-yasha was still sitting there, his legs crossed, and his face solemn. But there was something different about the atmosphere… A young ningen girl walked to him and sat in the same spot that Kikyô had been.

"Inu-yasha! Are you going to sulk all day?!" She demanded, pulling her knees up to her chin. She said this with that fire and attitude that Kikyô could have never possessed. Inu-yasha didn't respond, but kept his same old 'I'm depressed about Kikyô' face pulled. 

"Aw! Come on_ Inu-yasha! I'm sure you'll find her again!" She said determinedly, poking her pretty face in his. Yet another thing Kikyô would never do, openly support a rival. Kagome got some reaction out of him that time. He looked up at her, his face shocked._

"Do you really think so!?" He said hopefully. And he smiled at her, one of his rare, but warming smiles.

She nodded and rested her raven head on his shoulder.

"Mr. Tsurugi and Ms. Higurashi! This is no time to nap!" the nurse scolded. She was very pretty, and in her mid twenties. She had startling green eyes, and ebony hair that was pulled into a tight bun.

The pair cracked their eyes open and yawned. They had slept through all of second period and they could hear the students moving through the halls to get to their lockers and lunch. 

"Now get out! Midori left half an hour ago!"

"She WHAT?!" Inu-yasha blanched. "After half-dragging her sobbing self up two flights of 'stairs' to get here, she leaves us?!" He muttered continuously about how Midori had something real big wedged up her ass. 

Kagome walked to her locker and entered the combination. 

"Go right to 22... Then left to 0... Then pass 10 once and stop on it the second time." The lock clicked and the locker door swung open. Her things were neatly stacked against each other, and she placed her briefcase easily in a slit left between two books. She took Inu-yasha's and stuffed it aimlessly in, then she grabbed the two small boxes, kicked the door shut and started to run in the direction of the stairs. Inu-yasha ran after her and skidded to a halt in front of them. He leapt easily down them, passing Kagome who had jumped on the banister and was speeding down. They finally made it down the six flights of stairs to the cafe, and Kagome grabbed two seats next to Eri and Ayumi (A/N Eri means collar ^_^;) Inu-yasha stood there, waiting to be told what to do next. Kagome gave him a weird look and motioned for him to sit down in the seat next to her. 

"Suwari."

He winced, and she laughed at him. 

She eagerly tore her small tin box open and uncovered her packaged* lunch. She ripped off the neat paper, and stuffed the food down her throat. Inu-yasha stared, and followed suit. When they finished, Kagome shoveled the trash into the trash can and the gossip began. 

"Sooo, this is the hot guy everybody's been talking about?" Eri broke in, examining his ears. "Are those real?" She asked him innocently.

"Yes." Kagome answered for him. "He's hanyou." 

All of the girls sitting at the table gasped and started chittering away at how adorable he was, and how they wanted to touch his ears (and how he looked exactly like a puppy dog… Koinu.) Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes at the ceiling. 

"Hey! Hey! Do you have a date to the Halloween dance yet?!" Ayumi asked Inu-yasha and Kagome at the same time. "I heard Hojo wants to take you, Kagome! Does that mean the inu is free?"

"You wish. You think I actually want to go with that bastar- Ah! Hi, Hojo!" She finished nervously. "Nice to see you... yeah..." She scooted her chair away from Inu-yasha who was glowering at Hojo with utmost hate. Inu-yasha wished him nothing short of death.

"Higurashi!" Hojo said bouncily, bluntly ignoring the holes that were being glared in his head. "I was wondering if you could accompany me at the Halloween Dance this weekend." 

"I can't, Hojo.... I already have a date!" She kicked Inu-yasha under the table, and grinned broadly.

"Oh... well... if you have time later to go see a..." But he didn't finish, and he sulked off, his hands deep in his pockets. 

Ayumi and Eri both turned and looked at Kagome like she was insane. 

"You turned down HOJO. Let me repeat H-O-J-O." Ayumi gasped, as if Kagome had been unconscious when she said no.

"Then who _are_ you going with, Kagome?" Eri asked excitedly.

"Inu-yasha."

* In Japan, I have noticed that EVERYTHING is in nice little packages. I did not notice this until my exchange student started packing her APPLES in little plastic bags! I went to the Japanese Market and bought these little Strawberry gummies in a big bag. EACH LITTLE GUMMY HAD IT'S OWN WRAPPER!!!!!!! OMG! These !@?/%$& people need to get a life!!!!!! Whoops, sorry. ^_^ heheh.... I should run now, right? I have absolutely nothing against Japanese people. I think they are cool, and I'd be one any day. Thank you. *runs and ducks from flying fruit.*

#######################

Hi! Today is Sunday(August 24, 2003), so I can type more, but during the week I am sooooo busy. I ride horses at Rock Creek, and Alex needs me to help with the campers. UGH! I_ hate_ little annoying brats that pull your hair and scream in your ears. _HATE_. I feel that, other than the other instructors, I'm the only one that knows how to do ANYTHING! I mean these kids can't even pick the shit out of some horse's hoof! Now_ that_'s pathetic. I got a review from a camp CCT friend! YAY! Was it Christina, or Stacky, or Suzy, or Emily, or Sarah, or Coline, or... or.... aahhh..... ^_^ I miss ya! *cries* or was it Kiki, or Lindsey, or Sam.... Hello? Did I miss any? This is off the top of my head... lets see.... Jackie.... uh...... uh... OH!!! That lame hacker girl that was ALWAYS coughing I really think she was faking. HI STEPHANIE (not you, Kiz *crispy!!*) HI RACHEL, AND CAROLINE!! ^_^ ah, sweet memories. AND HUGE SPIDERS!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I HATE SPIDERS!!!! Stacky: I'm still sorry about Jeffery. HE WAS HUGE!!!! I'VE NEVER SEEN A SPIDER THAT BIG IN MY LIFE!!!!! (________________________) -- THAT big! wow. I'm rambling, aren't I? ok, see you! ^_^ (I finished this chappy on… August, 29 03… I think)


	24. chapter 24, IY full youkai

*Sighs* My sister left for college today, and I'm exhausted. I'm sorry if this seems rushed, it's 11:00pm, and I woke up at 5:30 this morning. I'm getting tired just thinking about it. Right now my writing skills are down because I've been drawing recently. I'll get the pictures scanned and put on a web site. Sound good? Good. On with the fic. 

******

The rest of the day went as expected, Miroku was assigned to different classes every five minutes due to his 'blessed' hand, and Inu-yasha beat up on a total of four guys when they all asked Kagome to go to the Halloween Dance. On the way to seventh period, Kagome and Inu-yasha walked slowly down the hall, each one thinking about the other. 

'Since when is he so protective?' She wondered to herself, as Inu-yasha growled menacingly at Shirô as he passed. She sighed inwardly, and laughed at him.

"What?" 

"Oh, nothing." She sighed out; closing her eyes, and walked faster. They were going to be late for gym if she didn't hurry. The shrill bell rang in her ears, as she broke into a small jog. The double doors leading into the gym poked into view around the corner. She glanced behind her and stopped dead in her tracks. Inu-yasha was gone.

She scanned the hallway in front of her for the distinct braid of silver hair, but couldn't see him through the rushing students.

"Oh shit, Inu-yasha. Where in the world could you have gone?!" She muttered foully to herself before dumping her briefcase inside the gym door, and searching the hallway. She ducked and spun to avoid the late students, and finally spotted the silver locks of her dog-boy.

"Inu-yasha!" She scolded, catching up, and grabbing his arm. "Where did you think you were going?!"

Inu-yasha turned around in wonder. "There's a demon, can't you sense it?"

Kagome stared into open space. "Now that you mention it... yeah." Her face turned from wonder to worry. "But... There can't be a demon in this school, can there?"

Inu-yasha stared at her for a while before shrugging and collecting himself.

"Well, if there is a demon, we should be worried, right? I mean if it survived _this_ long..."

She gave him a look, and dragged him off to the end of the hallway.

"_Man! _ It's your first day, and you're late already!" She pushed the doors open, and they both sat and waited for the coach on the bleachers with every one else.

Five minutes went by, and the students started hushed conversations with their friends. Kagome looked around the room, and spotted the boy who looked just like Koga. He was sitting all by himself, and Kagome jerked awake when she realized he was staring at her.

She elbowed Inu-yasha sharp in the side, "Inu-yasha! Shirô is staring at me again!"

He looked around, and saw that she spoke the truth. "That bastard... I'll rip his head off!"

"No you won't!" Kagome protested. "Just wait, okay?!" She was nearly pleading with him, she knew that he truly wanted Several boys dead, Shirô being one of them. 

"Good morning, class!" The gym teacher said smoothly, "I hope you all decided what your presentation for today will be!" Kagome's eyes bugged. Had she missed an assignment?! (Well, yeah that's kinda understandable)

"Um, Sensei?" Kagome stood up nervously. 

"Yes, miss Higurashi and the new student mister..." She flipped some papers on her clipboard. "Tsurumi... kinda odd name, You two will be partners for a presentation of skills, like softball, gymnastics, a use of a certain _safe_ weapon, etc. This is of your choice." She finished by setting down her clipboard. "Okay, now may I have the people's presentations? Up first, mister ôkami, please?" 

Kagome and Inu-yasha watched as Shirô rose to his feet, and he cleared his throat. "Miss, I need a partner for my presentation." 

"Go ahead and pick a student dear."

Shirô raised a finger and pointed at Inu-yasha. 

"What am I supposed to do?" Inu-yasha asked Kagome. 

"Just go up there."

"Right," He stood up, and walked calmly to Shirô's side.

"How's it goin, dog boy?" Shirô snarled menacingly.

"I'm fine, but I don't know about you. Need a tissue, or do you want me to go get your mommy?" Inu-yasha retorted. 

"Now, Shirô, your presentation was fighting, correct? I assume this fighting is safe?" 

Shirô nodded, he and Inu-yasha faced off. 

"So this is just fighting, right? My specialty!" Shirô dropped to the ground and swung his leg around, meaning to trip Inu-yasha, but he was too quick. Inu-yasha was in the air, flipping over, and landing behind the still down Shirô. But Inu-yasha didn't attack, he just stood. Shirô slowly stood up, a strange aura surrounding him. When he turned around, Inu-yasha nearly fell over in shock. Shirô's eyes had turned golden, and his ears were now pointed. His fingers were clawed, and he was flexing and cracking them all the while.

"W-What?!" Inu-yasha stuttered. "So you're the demon! HA! Don't make me laugh!" Inu-yasha looked seriously amused, his eyes glittering. But it was all over too soon. Shirr had charged, and his hand was through Inu-yasha's stomach. Girls screamed.

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome screamed, running from the bleachers, and kneeling at his side. The gym coach was dialing like crazy on her cell.

"Hello? Is this the police station?"

Shirô stood there, his hand was coated, and he was staring at Kagome. 

"I won, you're now mine." He said calmly, before grabbing her around the waist and running for the doors.

"Put me down! Let ME GO! Inu-yasha! INU-YASHA!"

***************

'Pain... more than usual. Why?' Inu-yasha was lying on the gym floor; his eyes open, but unblinking.

'Someone.... Someone is calling my name...' he blinked once, his blank eyes were now red, and pupiless.

'Kagome...'

He stood up, his hair was loose from the neat braid, and was dyed red from his own blood. And as though he was watching a movie, Inu-yasha saw himself run through the double doors after her.

***************

Shirô was running, almost flying through the Tokyo ally-ways, and after nearly twenty minutes, he set a quietly weeping Kagome on the ground, and sat next to her, pulling her roughly into his lap.

"You're my woman now, and if I see you with anyone else, I'll kill them." He whispered into her ear. "Aw, don't cry!" Although he didn't seem sorry at all. Tears were streaming down her face, and she always kept her head away from his. 

'I don't belong to you! Not anybody! well, maybe...' She broke into more desperate sobs, as the last vision of Inu-yasha came to her again. Lying there, blood all over his beautiful silver hair, his eyes blank and staring. 

"NO!" She pushed at him, and she fell to the ground. Rage was coursing through her veins, and she felt even worse towards Inu-yasha. How she wanted to be by his side, to comfort him, to hold his possibly dying body...

"No! I won't do it!" She held her face in her hands, and took deep breaths, trying to remain calm, trying to keep her Yôkai blood at bay. She was nearly under control when Shirô wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. That was too much.

"Get the Fuck off me!!" She punched him hard in his left cheek, and he flew into the brick wall behind him. Still breathing heavy, Kagome fled the ally, and into a crowded sidewalk, she rubbed her face attempting to get rid of the blotchy redness. She walked past a child and her mother.

"MOMMY! WHAT'S THAT?!" The little two-year-old yelled, pointing openly at Kagome. The mother screamed, and ran. An old woman near by threw a piece of paper at Kagome before muttering an incantation, and running away as well. Kagome pulled the piece of paper off her head.

"What the-"

It was a scroll. 

"Oh my god..." She reached up and felt her head. 

'_Ears... I have ears! _' 

**********************

Yeah, yeah big deal *is jealous* ^_^ well, that took me long enough, I shall say. I have school, so just suck it up. I'll do my best. GO BLUE HENS! OMG! We won our football game! Yeah! University of Delaware all the way. 44 to 14. I went to it, and I like football now. ^_^ TTYL!


	25. Chapter 25! finally! And I'm nearly done

*sigh* (again) hey all, I'm REALLY sorry about all this, see I have school, a hurricane and two guys constantly on my tail. I can't seem to shake them off. jeez. oh well.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu-yasha, although if I did, my life would be a whole lot easier, no guys bugging me, no annoying friends bugging me, I could borrow Kirara and fly to Florida whenever I wanted, I could have a REAL boyfriend... *sigh* I'll shut up now.

On with the fic

****************

(MIROKU AND SANGO HAVE ALSO GONE HOME^-^ school's out)

Kagome dashed back into the ally from which she came, panicking.

'What if someone sees me like this?! What's happened to me?!' She leaned against the building behind her, breathing heavy. Shirô had gone, probably looking for her. A fresh wave of tears came to her. What if Inu-yasha is dead? What if she never sees him again? 

Her nose twitched. A familiar smell nagged at the back of her brain.

"Inu-yasha?" She muttered to herself, looking to her left, then to her right. She jumped when a drop of blood hit her shoulder, and bouncing to hit her face. She looked up, and saw her Inu-yasha above her, grinning. His eyes were red, and his hair was dyed crimson from his blood. Kagome gasped, and stepped away from the wall, to face him.

"Inu-yasha!" She cried, attempting to reach him. No response. 

He leapt easily off the roof of the apartment and landed in front of her. His eyes flickered for a moment to see she was crying, but the usual grin was immediately back in place. 

"Inu-yasha?" she asked nervously, stepping closer.

"Kagome..." he growled, stepping closer as well, and grabbed her arm roughly. 

"Please... Inu-yasha don't hurt me." She pleaded, trying to turn and run, but his claws dug into her skin. He pulled her to him, and licked the blood off her face.

"Kagome..." he whispered, his normal voice returning. "Are you alright?" he said, as if nothing happened. 

"Inu-yasha! You baka! I'm fine, but look at you! We're going home right now! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and she leapt to the roof of the building behind them. The two soared between houses, and ran along allies. In no time they were home, and breathing hard. Kagome's mother was at work. As they landed in the tree outside Kagome's window, She shuddered as the Yôkai blood left her. She slid the window open, and he helped her inside. His wounds had healed since he was full Yôkai, but his hair needed washing, and his clothes had holes. 

"Inu-yasha, you'll need to get your hair washed..." she blushed. He looked oddly at her. 

"We're going home."

"WHAT?! No! Not now!"

"But I need a bath, and you need a bath!" he whined.

"Oh whatever."

She grabbed the small basket of washing equipment, and headed out the door. Inu-yasha spotted his clothes, and followed suit. 

Hand in hand, the two jumped back in time through the well.

***************

"Kagome!"

"Shippo!" 

A small brown fuzz ball whizzed through the air, and snuggled into Kagome's arms. 

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Shippo!" She glanced at Inu-yasha and winced. "But Shippo, we have to go now! Inu-yasha is injured!"

Shippo seemed to notice Inu-yasha for the first time.

"What are you wearing?!" he pointed accusingly.

"Shippo, we don't have _time_ for this right now!" Kagome sighed exasperatedly.

"But Kagome!" Shippo whined. 

'He can be such a brat sometimes,' she thought to herself, as she and Inu-yasha headed to the springs.

"Kagome?" Sango called after them. "Kagome, is it ok if I come too? I need a bath BAD."

"Sure, come on." 

The four friends walked toward Keade's hut, laughing and chattering. Kagome had brought bathing suits for all of them, yes, even the boys, who wore swimming trunks.

Kagome and Sango made sure Inu-yasha and Miroku were not looking before they started to strip down. The two girls slid into their small suits, and walked down to the hot springs. When they heard Inu-yasha and Miroku behind them, they walked to the water's edge. Kagome was first to jump happily into the hot water, before she gasped at the heat. Kagome leaped out of the spring and rubbed her red skin. She didn't have time to warn Sango, and she jumped in after.

"That water is way to hot!" Kagome complained, as Sango's eyes watered. "C'mon, I bet the boy's water is cooler. They have a mountain stream that runs into theirs." So the two girls packed up their stuff, threw on some towels, and walked to the other half of the large pool. They both froze when they heard Miroku's voice.

"Inu-yasha! You have to help me! Sometimes I feel I'm being completely rejected by her!"

"Well, that's understandable, considering all the other girls you grope." 

"I can't help myself!"

"Don't give me that bullshit."

"But-"

"Yeah it's about butts, you can't seem to get that dratted hand away from 'em."

"I must be cursed..."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, clearly amused. They felt that this would be a good time for a dramatic entrance. Kagome and Sango Leaned in whispered something, giggled, and walked out of their hiding place, laughing and joking loudly. The stepped into the water, meanwhile smiling sweetly at the boys, taking into consideration the angle of the setting sun. They flipped their hair, and sank into the water, apparently going for a swim. They winked at each other under water, and found a large stone and clung on. 

The boys watched for a while, waiting for them to come magnificently out of the water, but it never happened. 

"Do you think..!" Miroku said, shocked, standing up, and fighting his way through the water.

Inu-yasha and Miroku came rushing over to them, and Sango winked again and floated easily to the surface, Kagome did the same. Inu-yasha grabbed Kagome and flipped her over, as Miroku did with Sango.

"Kagome!?" Inu-yasha yelled. This was the joke. Kagome sprang to life, she threw her shoulder into Inu-yasha's chest, all the while, Sango did the same. Caught by surprise, the four friends fell over into the deeper water. Inu-yasha was first to emerge, spluttering.

"What the hell?!" He shrieked, as a laughing Kagome clung onto him for support. Sango emerged after Kagome, laughing her head off as well. Although it was Miroku who was clinging for support. Inu-yasha and Miroku joined in the laughing as it echoed through the valley they inhabited. Kagome pulled Inu-yasha's head down for a brushing kiss, and Sango and Miroku blushed. Sango glanced nervously at Miroku, and she pounced on him.

"Hentai! I felt your hand on my-"

But she was cut off by Miroku's light kiss.

"Miroku-sama." she said, touching her lips. Inu-yasha and Kagome were apart, staring at the two. 

"I was wondering when that would happen." Kagome said sarcastically, as she fought to the edge of the water.

""I'm gonna go back. See you!" 

Inu-yasha looked longingly at her, but sunk lower into the water, blowing bubbles.

Kagome trudged back to where her pack was, and pulled out a fresh towel to dry herself. She hurriedly slipped on a huge shirt, and draped the towel over her head.

Two golden orbs shimmered in a nearby tree.

She spun around. 

"Inu-yasha?"

Some leaves rustled nearby, and a figure emerged from the forest.

"So, wench, you decided to put a spell on me, huh? Well what happens if I kill you?" 

"Sessho-"

But she was cut off.

****************************

Inu-yasha's ears twitched. Someone had screamed, but not just anybody-

"Kagome..." 

Miroku glanced back at Inu-yasha, distracted from his chatting with Sango by Inu-yasha's small, distraught whimper.

"What..?"

"Kagome!" And he leaped from the water and followed her scent.

****************************

"Stupid wench..." Sesshô-maru stood over her bleeding body. "How could she possibly think she could stand up to _the _ Shessô-maru. And he turned on his heel, disappearing into the brush.

****************************

^____^ I am SO evil! But don't worry... I won't say it, but don't worry.

(PS: I got kissed today ^_^ *don't tell mommy*)

I finished typing this on Thanksgiving


	26. confusion can lead to a lot

I'm depressed. oh well, not like you want to know or care.

**********

Darkness.

This is the one word to describe what she saw.

Her body ached, and she felt wet, and uncomfortable. But there was warmth, everything was dark, but she felt warm.

'Am I dead?' She asked the darkness.

There was no response. She tried to move her body, but something was holding her still. She tried again, but this time she felt a searing pain in her chest. Her ears pricked. People were talking, and she could smell the acrid odor of tears and blood. 

Someone was shouting, but it sounded muffled and hoarse.

"No! She's not dead! You're lying!"

'Inu-yasha!?' She screamed to the darkness of her mind. 

Someone replied, a woman's voice.

"Inu-yasha, you know just as well as I that there is no heartbeat. She was impaled!"

"No..." This time, the male sounded scared. 

'Inu-yasha!' Kagome screamed again. 'Help me...'

"Inu-yasha... there is nothing we can do... she should be buried along side my sist-"

"NO!" He screamed. "She's not dead! She's too strong!"

Kagome struggled to move again, and not in vain. She stopped suddenly when an echoing beat rang her ears. Someone gasped, and she felt the bindings tighten around her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Inu-yasha?" The older woman asked apologetically. "What is it?"

"A heart beat..." He said in wonder, "But very weak."

Kagome felt a clawed finger poke her side.

"Wake up!"

"Inu-yasha!" Keade scolded. "Do that, and she _will_ die!"

Inu-yasha looked up at Keade. "Can't you help her?" He said, stroking her cheek gently. 

"I'll do my best." 

Sango was clutching onto Miroku's clothes, sobbing. Miroku was sitting, dazed, with a comforting hand on Sango's back. Inu-yasha was in the middle of the room, a bleeding Kagome in his lap, and he was stroking her cheek with his finger.

His nose twitched. Something was different about the air... He looked down at the stains in his Haori-Hakama, and he noticed the dry blood on her large t-shirt. He glanced around to see if anybody was looking, lift up her shirt and took a good long whiff. Youkai blood. He put down the shirt and looked back at Kagome's peaceful face. 

"Nani!?" He jumped, and set Kagome on the floor. Miroku looked up from his depressed position, and gaped in shock.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

The darkness of her own soul cleared slowly, and the deafening pulse got louder and faster.

'What's happening to me?!' she cried out, as she slowly felt her consciousness leaving. 'what...'

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inu-yasha leaned over and examined her as Kagome's hair turned white, and two dark red stripes lined her cheeks. Her dead, open eyes became red, and her hands clawed.

She blinked, and sprang to her feet, snarling. She glanced around the room with non-human eyes, and lunged suddenly at Inu-yasha.

He jumped backwards, but was caught off-guard, and one of her red-striped hands grazed his shoulder. She fell to the ground at the post-attack in her weak state and snarled and whined in pain. She spotted Inu-yasha again and charged. This time he was ready. He dodged the attack with trouble, and landed directly behind her, clutching his wounded arm.

"KAGOME!" He shouted, and dodged another blind attack.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome stirred. Someone was calling to her. She looked through her eyes to see Inu-yasha, wounded and haggard. 

'Inu-yasha!' She cried desperately, tears brimming, clouding her vision.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome paused, but for only a moment, and lunged again, this time nearly tearing off his arm. She spun around, and dust rose. Inu-yasha watched in horror as his pure, loving Kagome staggered to the side, leaning to a tree, her eyes red, and her claws flexed.

"You¼ " She growled. "I _hate_ you. You and your brother."

Inu-yasha flinched. Those words coming from her mouth was the most painful thing he could imagine. He dropped to his knees, and glanced back at Miroku and Sango who were watching in awe at the torrent that they had caused. Trees were knocked over, great cracks in the ground marked where Kagome had blindly missed Inu-yasha, and they averted their gaze to Kagome, bleeding in her chest, her clothes ripped, exposing some of the bloodied swimsuit she had been wearing. Inu-yasha himself was tattered almost to bits, his good arm gripping his injured one. His Fire Rat robes were reduced to shreds, and his breath came in sharp gasps. Even for Inu-yasha, this was difficult, forced to fight the woman you loved. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

'NO!' Kagome screamed hopelessly, clutching her tresses, and pulling the locks over her eyes. 'No¼ I don't hate you! I LOVE YOU!' She wailed miserably, and sobbed quietly, all the while whispering under her breath. 'I love you¼ I love you.'

She closed her eyes and cried silently, when a memory struck her at that moment.

*Flash Back*

Inu-yasha stood in the middle of the villiage, his hair billowing, and blood dripping from his talons. He was full demon, and he had slaughtered the bandits. Sesshô-maru emerged from behind a hut and faced off with the furious Inu-yasha. Kagome watched silently from the sidelines as Sesshô-maru drawled his usual tone, and Kagome sat and listened in shock at what was to come of her love.

"The Yôkai blood that is coursing through my younger brother's half breed veins¼ " Kagome leaned forward with anticipation, as Sesshô-maru paused dramatically. "Will disintegrate his human mind and soul. He will soon become the demon you see before you. Only _permanent_."

*End Flash Back*

'No..' Kagome found herself muttering. 'No¼ I¼ Will¼ NOT!' She yelled to herself. 'I am Kagome! No one else!'

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku and Sango watched the two demons face off, but one of them was different. Kagome stood, clutching her head, and she wailed horribly, as confusion swept through her. She hated Inu-yasha! What was this inside her telling her other wise? She screeched again; her head felt as if it were splitting in two. 

Inu-yasha sweat dropped and watched as she started muttering to herself, and hitting her head on a tree.

"No… I hate him… leave me alone… get out of my head…" She whispered into the tree. "I… Hate… Him!"

"Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked quietly, "Are you alright?" Kagome spun her head in his direction, as if just noticing him for the first time. 

"_You…_" She hissed. "_I am NOT Kagome!_" She let out a long, mourning cry, and took off into the trees.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Kagome…' someone whispered into her ear. She spun around only to come face to face with Inu-yasha. 'Kagome…' He said again, his eyes and face unreadable. 'I'm going to go to hell, and stay there with Kikyô, like I promised. I can't break my promise.' 

Kagome blinked a couple times, and he was gone. But his voice was replaced with a cold, feminine one.

'Kagome, you know you can't win…' The words reverberated around her head. 'You know I'm a part of you, and you know you will loose to the Yôkai blood you so willingly let into your body.' 

'I will _not_ loose!' Kagome argued back. 'I'm me! And I will not loose to you, or that monster!'

A new voice added in with Inu-yasha's and Kikyô's, and it was smooth and icy. '…Will disintegrate your human mind and soul…' 

'NO!' Kagome covered her ears desperately, trying to block out the voices. 'Let me alone!'

'I love Kikyô, Kagome, and I always have…' Inu-yasha was before her again. '…you are nothing to me… you are nothing…' his last words echoed again and again around her head, and she could feel the effect they were having on her soul. 

She backed away slowly, only to find that there was no exit, and he would not get any farther away. 

'Please, Kagome…. Understand… for me…' He took a step closer, and embraced her lightly, but Kagome could not feel a thing. The warmth was gone, and all she could feel was a stabbing cold.

*********************************

^_^ I'm evil again! Don't you LOVE how evil I am? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, It took me so long. I'm sick from school today, so I had extra time, not to mention the fact that we had a 4-day weekend (5 for me) love ya!

Ja ne 


	27. So Kagome Nice costume! Heh

Hey guys! Sorry this took me so long, it's just science fair and history fair season and my teachers were nice' enough to assign extra homework. Right. This chapter took a lot of thinking and I've realized what a mess I got into. I did fortunately figure a way for things to go back to normal'. As normal as it gets, at least. On with the Fic!!.  
************************  
Everything was dark... cold. Kagome could feel herself breathing, could feel herself kneeling, but she felt dead. She shuddered as Kikyo's words struck yet again full in the face. Kikyo had said Inu-yasha didn't love Kagome, and would come to live with her in hell. All those times they had spent together flashed by her and tears stung her eyes.   
Inu-yasha...' She cried longingly to him. It's not true...' She looked up to see where she was going. The demon was racing through the forest at uncanny speeds, even for her state of youkai-ness. (A/N _ Youkai-ness...) Where was Inu-yasha? She tried to force herself to turn around and look for him.   
Kagome skidded to a halt on the forest floor. She shook horribly and turned, her eyes clouded with fear.   
No! What are you doing?! Kagome howled in her youkai voice. Let me alone! Kagome snarled and clutched her head. She then whispered in a small voice.  
No! I like being strong! He doesn't love you! Kagome rammed her head into a tree, causing several small animals to scatter. Again and again Kagome smashed her head against the rough bark of the large oak.   
Inu-yasha crept up to her, clutching his injured arm. Kagome, it's me!   
The youkai slowly turned her head, her fangs bared and her claws sinking into the tree.   
What do you want, hanyou? She hissed, her eye twitching.  
Inu-yasha flinched at the reference to himself as a halfbreed. Come here, Kagome... Inu-yasha called to her soothingly, as if she were a child.   
Youkaigome's blank, red eyes widen in shock for a moment. Inu-yasha never says please. She snorted loudly and stood up straight, although she still shook.  
I would never sully my hands with a hanyou like yourself. I am full Youkai! You are nothing. She grinned evilly, but the tears streaming down her face countered her statement. A wracking sob shook her and she clutched the tree she made the mistake of leaving. Let me alone! She hissed again at the voice Inu-yasha wasn't hearing. He doesn't love you! He loves Kikyo and as soon as he kills us, he'll leave and join her in hell! She cried out, slamming her fist into the tree.  
Inu-yasha started. Of course he loved Kagome. He loved Kagome more than he had ever loved anyone. It wasn't the same love as Kikyo, who he had lusted for. This was different. This was Kagome.  
That's not true! He yelled, taking a step forward. I _do_, Kagome! I... He swallowed hard. He always had avoided the word love. He had only used it about twice with Kagome. This was most important, if he didn't save kagome, they'd all die at the wrath of this she-demon who so thirsted for revenge.  
I love you. He said in defeat. It's all a lie.   
Kagome's eyes flickered for one moment, and she stumbled forward.  
She said shakily.  
He ran to her and wrapped her in an embrace.  
... run...   
He grunted in pain, and staggered backward. Kagome's clawed hand was embedded in his abdomen.   
Inu-yasha! Die! She howled a war cry and pounced. He fled, using the tree branches as leverage. How was he gonna get out of this one?  
  
*********************  
HEY!!! I'm working all night tonight, so I should have the next chappie up in no time! I'm sorry to leave it how it is, but I did need my space to think. IT ENDS HAPPY, I SWEAR!


	28. angsty

Hey, to answer some questions that came from an oblivious fan and friend. What's going on?!' and Why's she full demon?' Well, *clears throat* Inu-yasha has Hanyou blood, so does Kagome (look back to the jewel being wished on). Inu-yasha turns Youkai when he's mortally wounded without the tetsaiga. So... why shouldn't Kagome? Just to give you a clue to what's gonna happen, Inu-yasha and Kagome fool the friends, share an intimate moment, and end with a sappy chick flick closure. Got it? ok, good. May be another four chappies or so.  
  
************************  
  
IMPORTANT! Sorry if I can't get the dumb thing to double space. I got a new computer, so just bear with me.  
  
  
Inu-yasha sprang from tree to tree, hissing in pain when he landed again and again on the forest floor. He considered running to Kagome's time, and hoped that the full Youkai would be unable to follow, but he decided against it. If he put Kagome's family in harm's way, he'd get so many sits his mother would feel it... and she was already dead. He grimaced and landed hard on the ground in front of the Goh Shinboku, where he had been pinned before by Kikyo. He took up a fighting stance, and tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his stomach.   
  
The leaves on the sacred wood rustled in an eery wind and he felt a cold chill on his back. Kagome was nearby, watching. He looked around, nervously as the growing silence chilled him even more. Then someone spoke.  
  
Look at you, Inu-yasha.   
  
He glanced around, searching for the source of the voice.  
  
You are so pathetic, begging on your knees, trying desperately to call to your beloved. She mocked. Kagome spat. She sailed down from a nearby tree, and landed gracefully on the soft grass. He had been wondering why she hadn't caught him, and now he knew why. She had changed her clothes, and had grabbed a set of bows and arrows. She was wearing the traditional priestess robe, and her hair was tied as kikyo's had been.   
  
Look familiar? Kagome said, displaying her outfit openly. She looked uncannily like Kikyo, except for her blue-tinged silver hair and her two ears poking out from it. She slowly drew an arrow from her quiver, an evil smile speeding itself on her face. She brought the arrow to the bow and pulled back until Inu-yasha you hear the sinew straining. He braced himself for the blow that killed' him fifty years ago. It never came. He cracked his eyes open for a peek, and Kagome was standing there, the arrow poised. Her hand were shaking so hard, she couldn't aim properly. Her eyes closed, and tears poured down her cheeks. She pulled back the arrow tense, and took a final aim.  
  
She whispered. And the arrow flew.   
  
Kagome watched in horror as the arrow sped towards her beloved. Her body convulsed as she shrieked in misery. It hit on target.   
  
Kagome's face was glistening with tears as she ran to Inu-yasha's side. Her ears were gone, her hair was black again. She was back. His eyes were still open, and blood was trickling from the corner of his mouth.  
  
She asked quietly. No response. She climbed up the roots toward him, and fingered the arrow that had struck him. She grabbed onto it and pulled. It made a sickening squelch noise, and Inu-yasha fell face down in the dirt. Fresh tears sprang up in Kagome's eyes and she leapt to his side to help him up. She dragged him into her lap, and for a moment she could hear his voice.   
  
I love you'  
  
She cried, shaking him. His eyes still stared and his breath didn't come. She choked down a sob and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.   
  
Don't worry, Inu-chan, you'll be o-okay! She stammered to him. Keade can fix you! She can make you well... Suddenly wracking sobs shook her body as she cradled Inu-yasha's still form in her arms.   
  
She cried. She couldn't stand how he just sat there like he was dead. I-Inu-chan! It's n-not funny! She said through her sobs. She dropped him and ran to the well. He wasn't dead! She threw herself down it, attempting to escape from the staring corpse of her Inu-chan, but the image still haunted her, as did the voice. She sat in the bottom of the well and cried. She made her way up the latter and opened the door. Her Mother and Sota were sitting beside the Goh shinboku tree, laughing. Mom had taken out the photo album. Kagome forced a smile and walked as calmly towards them as she could. Her mother looked up.  
  
Oh, hello Kagome-chan! She smiled. Her bright face suddenly faded. Kagome was a mess. Her face was pale, and spattered blood covered her hands and face. Her lip trembled and she broke down, wailing like a child. Her mother quickly comforted her, stroking her back and saying things like: It's ok, and don't worry. This filled Kagome with mad rage.  
  
No mom! It's not ok! She shouted, pushing her mother away. Nothing is ok! She held her head in her hands and cried. Her mother waited for her to subside. Kagome sniffed and lifted her head. There was Inu-yasha, He was standing there with his arms folded.   
  
Well, wench? He asked. When are you gonna make that ramen?!   
  
Kagome filled with anger. Go make it yourself! She heard herself reply haughtily.   
  
You do it woman!  
  
  
  
  
  
Serves you right.  
  
Fucking Bitch!  
  
  
  
*SLAM*  
  
he whined, and pouted his lower lip. Stop that!   
  
This was the first time Kagome had ever actually wanted to just gather up the puppy and give him a big hug.  
  
Kagome shuddered as her gaze shifted to her bloodied hands.  
  
His blood... She murmured. She remembered his body. The one she had just left there. She leapt up and ran to the well house and jumped down the well. She scrambled up the other side and looked around. his body want where she's left it.   
  
She screamed. ARE YOU THERE, INU-YASHA?! She cried, her voice subsiding to sniff.  
  
Yeah I'm here wench.  
  
Kagome spun around to face him.  
  
******************  
Muahahah. *cough* Even I got depressed over that one, common, shed a tear! Okey, so I have to give special thanks to Animefan-girl1 because she reviewed last chapter first. Thanx pal! I furgot your email, sry. Send me one @ icebolt140@hotmail.com or royalkitty2@yahoo.com THANKYOU. The fic is nearly complete! YES!   



	29. Blood and Emotional War

sigh I'm so sorry I took so long to write another, it's just that my life has become seriosly depressing. I hate school. My only good friend that seems to understand me is a punk that smokes matches at recess. (Today he peirced his ear with a safety pin) Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
Inu-yasha managed a weak grin as he slid to the ground, his face pale and sweaty.   
  
Kagome cried, stumbling to his side and put her hands supportively on his shoulders. I'm so s-sorry... she cried into him. He winced.  
  
He groaned. That hurts.  
  
She gave him a watery smile and helped him to his feet. In silence, they both headed back to Keade's hut. A trail of blood visible on the rich earth.   
  
Alone, with shaking hands, Kagome prepared a bed for Inu-yasha. She glanced continually at him through the corner of her eye while hastily laying out spare tatami mats. She drew back and tested to see if it were comfortable. How much longer would she have to go through this? How much longer did she have to watch over him, and him over her.   
  
I want to go back.' she thought, a fresh wave of tears collectiong in her eyes. She hastily wiped them away. I want to get away from here.' She looked back over to Inu-yasha. His eyes were hidden, and his face was sweating.   
  
She crept closer to him. His were eyes closed, but a pained expression tainted the innocent look when one sleeps. His face was shiny with sweat, and his forehead felt as if it would burn her if she kept it there too long.   
  
She murmured to herself. After planting a sloppy kiss on his forehead, she got to work, tearing apart her bag. She found asperin, band-aids, some gauze and medical tape. Perfect.' She thought sarcastically. Broken arm, arrow wound, abdominal... hole... And all I have are some band-aids.' She threw the useless bits of adhesive across the room. Might as well do it the old fasion way.'   
  
She looked back to Inu-yasha. He showed no signs of waking up. Something dark was trickling from the corner of his mouth. She hurried, and slid Inu-yasha's outer and inner coat off his shoulders. She paused, and suck in a breath. His chest and abs were shaped perfectly, defined, but not bulky. She gazed at him for a moment more before checking his wounds. The arrow wound would prove to be easiest to heal, but the abdomen... she couldn't get herself to look. Instead, she averted her gaze to the wood planks of Keade's hut. They were dyed black from his blood.   
  
Help.' She thought desperately as she took clean rags and began to bandage his arrow wound. Keade had only taught her the basics of healing, and Kagome began the tedious process of grinding the proper herbs, adding certain oils and extracts. She remember the pugent smell of menthol that Keade's potion seemed to emit, and kagome was relieved to discover that her mixture smelled decently minty.She rubbed the thick, glutinous liquid over each side of both of the wounds and finished binding them. She checked his pulse and temperature, one weak and the other high. Her brow furrowed. It was getting cold.  
  
She sighed and began constructing a fire. By the time she had built it up to a good size, darknes had already swallowed the hut whole. She shuddered, not out of the cold, but out of fear. How good was she--Kagome Higurashi-- against attacking demons? She glanced at Inu-yasha, his breathing was weak and shallow. She crawled to his side, and laid her head on his chest, gently. His heartbeat was slow, but steady, and non-erratic, and she took the chance to get some shut-eye.   
  
This is going to be a _very_ long night.'  
  
No Shit.  
  
Hell, I would have made it longer, it's just that I need to regroup. I lost all my notes last week and my story's plot is as unorganized as my room. (wouldn't exactly call it a room. More like pig sty.) Special thanks to a friend with whom I was chatting with as I wrote this. Erm.... Lost the name, Sorry. I'll post it later. Any who...  
IMPORTANT. If you are my friend look for your name here  
Thanks to...  
-Izauna(you know who you are) Thanks for being such a great friend, and my turtles are doing great!  
-Anime Fan Girl Thanks for the support, and laughs!   
(by the way, I wont do a whole squishy line for every fucking reviewer.)  
Erm- Which I suppose means Asian Angel, but thanks for the one-worded, highly efficient command- Hey, works for me.  
ALSO IMPORTANT  
There are many others whom I wish to thank, but, hey. LEAVE YOUR AOL SN, SO THAT I CAN CONTACT YOU! dammit. I really don't have time for email, sorry. I have Msn messenger too. I also have yahoo messenger on my upstair computer, but recently I am extremely lazy and refuse to do any work. This of course includes walking up stairs, so I sleep in the basement. Over the month of June, I will be absent due to Navy Rowing. Good camp, bad food. I'll ne taking notes though, if any ideas come up.   
I HAVE A VERY GOOD IDEA OF WHAT THE LAST FIVE OR SIX CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO CONTAIN! I HAVE A PLOT AT LAST!!! YAY. P.s, it is still a week from the Halloween dance!


	30. I Swear I Saw You Cry

  
  
HI!!! This chapter may contain some fluff, but only minor, so you Hentai people go away,(Threatens with cattle prod) It may be a little angsty too, depending on your mood. I want to give a VERY special shout out to some people, although it most definately doesn't matter to most of you anyway.  
  
Jessie- maybe I do have time for email after all,  
  
Steph- Never used your name in a shout out before, thought you wouldn't mind that much (I usually refer to her as Kizoona' or Izauna', but she is already so preoccupied with people bugging her to teach them HTML and such, that I thought I'd leave any contact info out of it.) She likes to be called Kizna Nekura (sorry if I spelled it wrong)  
  
Anime Fan Girl- HEY!! What's up?!  
  
Ryan- never put you in a shout out before... just thought it may be interesting to see your reaction... XD

**Chapter 30:  
I Swear I Saw You Cry**

After a long trek through the woods in search of Inu-yasha and Kagome, Sango and Miroku looks as haggard as ever as they approached Keade's hut. The blood-red sun cast everything in an eerie glow that signaled morning.   
  
Sango clutched her aching stomach. She nor Miroku had much to eat over the past two days. An overjoyed expression spread across her face. Smoke was rising through the hole in the roof. A fleeting thought of a breakfast of rice and maybe Keade's good soup flicked through her mind.  
  
C'mon, Miroku, they may have breakfast! She cried over to him, quickening her pace. He muttered glumly about something, but continued on anyway.  
  
As she pulled aside the door covering, the idea of breakfast ran from her head, as did the blood from her face. Kagome was draped over a very pale looking Inu-yasha, as a feeble fire began to flicker. Sango covered her mouth as not to scream when she saw the about of blood covering the floor boards. She turned and looked at Miroku who had just entered.  
  
Oh my. He managed to squeak.  
  
Sango crept over to Kagome. She was out cold, and her hand was messily bandaged. Sango noticed the bandage covered her wrist as well. She bent lower, and uncovered the wound. It was a neat cut from the very base of her thumb to the heel of her hand. She had slit her wrist.   
  
From the evidence given, Miroku and Sango were safe to assume that the wounds on Inu-yasha had bled alot. In Kagome's state of confusion, she had slit her own wrists and held them close to the wound. After about 15 minutes, she felt dizzy and wrapped the incision with her other hand. She collapsed on him, not covering his injuries back up. Fortunately they were both barely alive, so Miroku and Sango got to work cleaning and bandaging the wounds properly. Due to their own Fatigue, Miroku and Sango did the best they could, set up beds for all four of them and fell asleep. Subconsciously, Inu-yasha pulled Kagome to him in a tight embrace.   
  
It had been nearly a whole week, and Kagome and Inu-yasha were coming along great. Inu-yasha's wounds were near healing, and Kagome's wrist was coming along well without any infections. When Miroku and Sango left the room, Inu-yasha and Kagome would sit for hours watching each other. Occasionally saying something, but most of the time just basking in each other's company.   
  
Kagome stared unblinkingly into Inu-yasha's golden pools of light, trying to etch every detail into her brain. She had lost him just a week ago, and she wanted to remember. She blushed, and for the first time looked away.   
  
She inhaled sharply when a rough, calloused hand gripped hers.   
  
He muttered, scooting closer. She tried to pull away, but his grip tightened. She looked up into those amber orbs that she loved so dearly. His eyes seemed to give away his emotions, they were shimmering in an odd way she had seen some time before.  
  
I was scared, Kagome. He took her hand and flipped it over. He traced over the dark, healing slit. Don't try that _ever_ again. Her blush deepened, and she cursed herself because he noticed. The look on his face was...  
  
I love you, Kagome. He muttered, pulling her into a light embrace. She shuddered, feeling the pleasure of being warm again. She hid her face in his haori, and wrapped her arms around him as well.   
  
I-I can't help it.' She thought, a lump forming in her throat. She let the tears come, cascading down her cheeks, wetting his haori a great deal. Wracking sobs shook her and she held him to her.   
  
Wha-?' Inu-yasha just sat, stunned. He attempted to comfort her by rubbing small circles on her back. he managed, hushing her. It'll be ok...   
  
No, no it's not ok.' She thought, crying harder. No matter how tight she held him, he would always go away eventually, he...   
  
She slowly drew away from him, tears running freely from her eyes now. She looked at him, her eyes red and puffy, her eye lashes stuck together from the tears. Her misery was prominent, and her lip was pouted. Noticing, he leaned closer, their noses pressed together. She hiccuped, and shifted her eyes. He frowned.   
  
If only he knew what is is like.' Her heart gave an unpleasant jolt when she felt something soft brush against her lips, only briefly. She looked at him, as he smiled unsure. Kagome hugged him, her tears long gone.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and they both felt as if they were going to melt together. He tucked her head under his chin, as she slipped her hands into his haori, soaking in his warmth. Inu-yasha planted a kiss on her forehead. He blinked two silver tears from the corner of his eyes, wetting her cheeks even more. She lifted her head and she caught him doing something he never wanted her to see. Two more tears fell from his eyes, and splashed in her waiting hands.  
  
Liked it? It took me some time, but I think it's longer than usual. Tell me what you think.   
Aol: Icebolt140  
Email: Icebolt140hotmail.com 


	31. Going Home, Part One

HII! I liked doing that chapter SO much. Is listening to My Immortal.' I'll keep going for ya, seeing Fan Girl liked it so much mutters darkly.   
  
Kagome closed her fingers tightly over the moisture, her own tears refreshed. She shook with so much emotion, so much pain, so much love. Her heart ached with an unbearable, confusing throb. She wanted to squeeze him until she sunk into him, and they shared souls. She and Inu-yasha kissed, fleeting, gentle, his clawed hands holding hers. Nothing sexual, only the touching of souls. The kisses were all short, but held more emotion than any kiss she had ever experienced.   
  
They both froze, and leapt from each other's arms, highly disappointed, and both feeling the sudden draft as Miroku entered their section of the hut. He held soup, and Sango followed with fresh bandages, and medicine. Inu-yasha slipped off his haori, as Sango handed Miroku most of the bandages. Inu-yasha winced as Miroku dabbed the unhealed wound. His abdomen was the only injury that had not properly healed. Kagome just held out her hand as Sango inspected it, frowning.  
  
It looks fine to me... She said, poking at the scab. I think it will scar though.   
  
It's fine. Kagome said a little too quickly, glancing at Inu-yasha.   
  
He glanced back, and smiled slightly. Kagome felt something rush through her that she had never felt before. She wanted to be held, to kiss him, and she silently cursed Sango and Miroku for interrupting them.   
  
It took several minutes for Miroku and Sango to leave, and Kagome and Inu-yasha sat still, him still laying on him back with his haori around his waist. Many moments past, and Kagome glanced over at Inu-yasha, he was watching her. She was in old miko robes, and she looked very similar to Kikyo. She cursed herself.   
  
She crawled over to him, and draped her arm over his chest. She was exhausted. He pulled her closer, and they shared a passionate kiss before blowing out the blunt candle and falling into a peaceful slumber.  
  
The next morning, Kagome found herself in such a state that shocked her. Her back was to Inu-yasha, his strong arms wrapped around her. One of his clawed hands had slipped into her own haori, and was positioned dangerously close. His haori was still off, she noticed, as she tried to wiggle from his death-grip. A low rumble shook her, as his hand slipped even closer. Her breath hitched.   
  
She whispered, trying not to startle him. She shuddered as his warm breath tickled her neck.  
  
She said, a little sharper. He jerked out of sleep, and let her go immediately. She turned around. He was blushing an wringing his hands. She smiled.  
  
He stuttered, averting his golden eyes elsewhere. I di-didn't mean... He broke off when she hugged him lightly. They both sat up, and looked around. Soft, golden light filtered through the bars on the high windows, illuminating the room.   
  
Lets go meet Sango and Miroku for breakfast, She said, breaking the long silence.   
  
He said, pulling on his haori. He glanced over at her, she was adjusting her open haori, and he smiled. He never knew he'd try something like that in his sleep...  
  
She noticed he was watching him, and blushed, giving her haori another quick tug.   
He blushed and looked away.   
  
Let's go.  
  
  
  
They entered the room, Kagome first. She smiled brightly and kneeled beside Miroku, taking a spare bowl and filling it with the odd miso soup. Eating with the rest of her family' felt so good, being with them, basking in their smiles. She looked down at a grumpy looking Shippo, his face filthy and tear stained. He curled into her lap and looked into her face.  
  
Miroku and Sango wouldn't let me in...  
  
She smiled at him. Don't worry, it's safe to come in now. She shot Inu-yasha and apologetic look.   
  
Sorry that was so short. I'll start writing again as soon as possible.


End file.
